Naruto: Changing A Future
by Traizer
Summary: In the Final Battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto Fails. Just before Madara can claim victory, Naruto and Kurama resort to time travel to change the past and correct the future. Smarter Naruto! Time Travel!
1. Prologue

A/N:

This was just a rampant idea I had recently. Been doing chapter 14 of The Living Shinigami, and I can't say I'm doing too good with the preliminary fights... I may just give an overview of each fight, but do know that canon fights will remain relatively the same. Anyways... This would be a Pure Naruto fic, just time travel. Had this idea when I read my first time travel fic called "What If?", not sure who was the author but unfortunately it was taken down. Show some love if you know who the author is!

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Prologue - Turning Back the Pendulum**

* * *

_"Damn that Madara-teme..."_ Were the thoughts occupying a blonde ninja plummeted to the ground defeated. Surrounding him was an utterly devastated landscape, one person on a very menacing figure in front of him.

He was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of the famed Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red Death Uzumaki Kushina. Genin of Konohagakure no Sato, Current holder of the Toad Summoning Contract, Toad Sage, Child of the Prophecy, Ninja of the United Nations Shinobi Alliance, Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Shinobi, and sadly as of now, Konoha's only Shinobi. More importantly, Naruto was the jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The blonde smashed into the ground making a crater, his sword, a daito classed weapon, layed beside him. The sword was a bit of an oddity, as the blade had a red tint, and a fox-tail like appendage flowing from the end of the crimson hilt. No one knows this, but this was said to have been forged from the fang of the Kyuubi himself, how it happened was still unknown to everyone but Naruto and Kurama himself.

"You have done well, _Kyuubi_. Not only to combat me on even ground but against the very Juubi as well. Very well indeed." Madara called out from his position.

_"Grr... Damn it! I can't do anything! I have no chakra left, and everyone else is gone! Everyone and everything, Kurama!" _Naruto frantically thought in his mind as his friend's voice came.

_**"Kit, there is practically nothing you can do at this point. But if Madara-teme is still the same as before, than I may have something. Get some of your blood for this kit, it's a**__**seal."**_ Kurama said as Naruto stopped in confusion, even though Madara was still slowly approaching on top of the Juubi.

_"Kurama, what kind of seal is this?! I'm out of chakra if you hadn't realized yet."_ Naruto replied.

**_"Do you not think I know that?! I've been trying to keep you conscious so we can at least have the last laugh! Anyways, it's a time based seal. Madara is still arrogant, and believes we are done. However, this seal is rather... destructive upon activation. Time and space based techniques are usually forbidden for good reason... You should know this with your experiments with that Hiraishin jutsu..."_**The fox answered as the picture of the seal projected into Naruto's mind.

_"So we pour all of our chakra into it just as he gets to us and then a very big kaboom?! Sounds nice." _Naruto said as he pulled out a very large sealing tag, all while the roars of the Juubi were heard.

**_"WELL GET TO IT! MADARA'S GONNA BE HERE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!"_** The Kyuubi's voice boomed in Naruto's head. Naruto jumped as the Kyuubi was much louder than ever, but Naruto assumed it was the frustration of being sealed for a fourth time as he completed the seal, giving it all not to pass out yet.

"Tsk tsk tsk... What have we here? A seal? You should know better, _Child of the Prophecy_." Madara spoke the title with venom as he walked towards Naruto. From his eyes, Naruto was the greatest opponent he had ever had the 'pleasure' of fighting. Not even Hashirama gave him this much trouble. Then just as he grabbed Naruto's ruined sage cloak, the blonde smirked and mouthed something.

_"Not this time, not ever Madara-teme!"_

"What?!" Was all Madara could say as a bright light engulfed the land, originating from a small section of the sealing tag that Naruto held a firm grip on.

* * *

_"Is this the end? Kurama, you there?!" _Naruto thought as he drifted in the empty void.

_**"Yeah yeah I'm here. And before you even ask NO I don't know where we are. It's the first time I had to use such a technique."**_ Kurama grumbled as he woke up.

_"And the teme?"_

_**"Heh, he was probably ripped into atoms and destroyed completely in the rift. Only the user will go through time. Though we don't seem that far from death either."**_Kurama said, slightly happy that he would no longer be a slave to the ancient Uchiha. Clearly the thought of the death of a being as powerful as himself did not entice him.

_"Good... At last he's finally gone. It seems as I'll be seeing you all sooner than you think."_ Naruto mused to himself as he thought of all his precious people.

_"Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Old Man Saru-ji, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Shizune-nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Bee..."_ Naruto turned to his memories, but was interrupted by his long time partner.

_**"Far too many to count huh..."**_ Kurama added.

_"Mhmm... By the way, how far back in the past are we going?" _Naruto asked the real question, but received nothing but silence before Kurama replied.

_**"About that... This technique doesn't really have an exact you go t-" **__"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE COULD BE BLASTED TO THE TIME OF RIKUDO-JIJI?!"_

_**"No, I was gonna explain that. It sends you anywhere from 10 to 50 years back to the past. If we're really lucky, it'll be when one of the 'Great Shinobi Wars' happen."**_ The Kyuubi explained as Naruto quickly calmed down.

_**"We'll have our bodies and our memories will be intact, but I'm not too sure what happens when we get to the time you were born. For all we know, you could simply cease to exist at that point. Now shut up and let me sleep, you'll be near death when you get back to your world kit..."**_And with that the Great Kyuubi went to sleep in its forest mindscape which Naruto had remodeled.

*Sigh* _"I'll see you later, Kurama. Everyone, this time, I will NOT fail!" _Naruto mentally declared as unconsciousness finally took him. It was a miracle that he was still conscious up to this point.

* * *

**-Unknown Point of Time, Unknown Place-**

A jonin of Konoha was crouched down in a trench as he unrolled two scrolls containing odd looking, tri-pronged kunai. The jonin had spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Everyone, please take some of these kunai, then on my mark throw them anywhere in the direction of the enemy." The jonin commanded as people nodded and went to prepare before another sandstorm hits.

"Tori-san, you should come as well." A veteran from the Second Shinobi War said to a newer chunin.

"Huh?" Was Tori's intelligent reply.

"*Sigh* just watch and make sure you don't blink. You'll be getting to see the **Kiroii Senkou **in action first hand." The veteran said as he grabbed some of the kunai. Tori nodded and began to focus and try not to bring his head to high above the ground.

"Three, Two, One. Mark!" The Yellow Flash shouted as people stood up and threw the kunai in the enemies general direction. As soon as they were tossed, the Konoha ninja quickly fell back to the ground. And with that the Yellow Flash disappeared.

To the enemy, it would seem as a wave of Yellow Flashes came and destroyed everything it passed. With one flash, at least three fell in place. Shortly after, the enemy trench was reduced to a pit of freshly dead bodies. Most of the dead were killed by a kunai to the head, throat, and even chest. The unlucky ones had appeared to have a drill pass through their chest, courtesy to the Rasengan by the lone Konoha jonin that decimated all of these Iwa shinobi.

The Konoha Shinobi had cold, calculating eyes as he finished, letting out a sigh as he dared not to face the mayhem he had created. Creating a Kage Bunshin, he began recollecting the tri-pronged Kunai before reporting back to his teammates.

"I take it that the enemy has been eliminated Minato-san?" The war veteran of the Second Shinobi war asked the blonde jonin.

"Hai, all Iwa shinobi have been eliminated. Let's go back to base, we leave in five minutes!" Minato shouted to his group who nodded as they tended to the wounded. Minato sighed again and turned back to the other side of the desert, only to widen his eyes in shock as he saw a person fall from what seemed to be a black hole from the sky. Again, he was surprised as he saw the Konoha hitae-ate and immediately tossed one of his special kunai to catch the falling man.

"Minato!" Was the veteran's shout as he saw the blonde jonin disappear with his signature technique, and reappear holding a cloaked man.

"He has a Konoha hitae-ate on. I don't recognize him, but perhaps Sandaime-sama will. Just get a medical team here!" Minato shouted as a medical team quickly came while the Yellow Flash and the other commanding officer of the team went through some of the man's belongings.

"He looks quite young, around your age even Minato." The veteran commented.

"Indeed he does Hideki-san. He's supposedly a Konoha shinobi but I don't recognize him. Regardless, whoever did this to him really wanted him dead." Minato said as he picked up the sheathed katana. He then felt something was inscribed on the sheathe.

"_Fight, so others may not. Shed blood, so others will not._" Minato read out, and then he unsheathed the weapon as Hideki gasped.

"Amazing! This sword is beautifully crafted! Hm? What's this? _"I bow before no one, I fight for everyone."_ Interesting choice of words." Hideki said as Minato nodded.

If only he knew...

* * *

END CHAPTER!

SO what did you think of this? This was pretty much an idea I had floating around.

Take some time to Follow, Favourite, or Review if you want!


	2. Ch 1 When the Hell am I!

A/N:

I'm actually quite surprised that this is being so well received! Anyways, Chapter 14 of Living Shinigami is on its way, so do not fear! (Might not be the greatest chapter...)

Should've put this earlier, but there is **NO **pairing involving Naruto, and will almost be guaranteed to stay like that.

**Poohxnyah: **I was actually kind of thinking about my other story when I wrote the quotes, but I decided to change it a bit to make it fit with Naruto in this story.

**dbzsotrum9: **I'll keep that in mind later on, but how I imagine things, Naruto takes much pride in being both a Namikaze and an Uzumaki, even though Namikaze wasn't a clan.

**rivereagles999:** Thanks, and there will not be any pairings for this, or at least a very high change of no pairings.

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Naruto...

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Ch 1. When the Hell am I?!**

* * *

_"__Ugh... What the hell? Where am I?" _Naruto thought to himself as he slowly remembered what happened. _"Oh right, Madara-teme happened. WHEN the hell am I?"_ Naruto stopped his thoughts as he slowly heard people talking as a door opened and closed.

"-aime-sama! The patient should not be waking up anytime soon! His wounds were life threatening!"

"-the clipboard. I would like to see the extent of his injuries for myself." Naruto had a smile grace his lips hearing a familiar voice. Slowly, he groggily opened his eyes, the sun beating into his eyes. The nurse gasped and nearly dropped the clipboard she had as she heard Naruto curse the sun under his breath, while The Hokage merely looked with wide eyes.

"Stay in bed! You shouldn't be up so soon, or even be conscious for that matter!" The nurse chided Naruto as he chuckled, remembering the times Sakura would warn Naruto as she healed him on numerous occasions.

"Right..." Naruto said as he winced in pain.

"You may leave Miri-san. I would like to have a short chat with our guest here." The old... err not so old Sandaime Hokage said as the nurse hesitantly nodded and left.

"Judging from the smile you had, would it be safe to assume you recognized me by my voice?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes I did Saru-ji. Though I can't call you old yet can I..." Naruto mused as Hiruzen's eye twitched slightly.

"Anyways... you seem to know me, yet I can not recall ever meeting you. Lets start with your name."

"Naruto, I can not tell you my clan name due to circumstances that I can guarantee you will not believe." Naruto said. The Hokage smirked at the challenge.

"Try me." Hiruzen said.

"Put up a silencing barrier, order your ANBU to leave. Remember, I couldn't even try to kill you before you kill me. Actually, feel free to bring in some people you trust to detect lies..." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed. The Hokage signaled for an ANBU and requested for a Yamanaka Inoichi. With the little time before the Yamanaka arrived, Naruto sighed and regained his bearings.

As expected, he was in a hospital room, and silently thanked Kami that he still had his katana with him. Then the door swung open as the Yamanaka appeared.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. I take this is a business call." Inoichi said as the Hokage nodded.

"ANBU, you may leave us." Hiruzen said as the hidden ANBU nodded and did as ordered. Then Hiruzen walked to the door and set up a silencing and a privacy barrier.

"There, a privacy barrier and a silencing barrier. Inoichi-san, I have brought you here to help detect when this man lies or not. Naruto-san, please begin your story."

"*Sigh* If you have sake, you might wanna crack open a bottle. What is the year?" Naruto asked.

"It's the 280th Ninja Year (A/N I made this up), it's the Third Great Shinobi War right now. Why?" Inoichi inquired.

"Well, my beginning actually occurs one year after the war ends." Naruto said calmly, the other two gasping.

"That's t-true Hokage-sama." Inoichi stuttered out.

"That would mean that-" Hiruzen was then cut off.

"That I traveled to the past, yes I did, and yes Time Travel is possible, just not conventional. You must know the circumstances were incredibly grim, even compared to the First three Shinobi Wars." Naruto answered back.

"You make it sound like there were more in your time." Sarutobi said with cautious eyes.

"There is, more specifically, the Fourth Shinobi War, and by far the one with the most bloodshed." Naruto said with closed eyes.

"Remember, none of this gets out. NONE of it." Sarutobi warned as the other two ninja nod. "Go ahead."

"My full name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I hail from Konohagakure no Sato and I am the would-be Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto declared.

"That means that Minato and Kushina... Who would have thought..." Inoichi said to himself.

"Explain the would-be part." Hiruzen said.

"Fine... Briefly, the ceremony for my crowning as the Rokudaime Hokage was planned, but the day before it, the enemy attacked for a final battle." Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Anyways, back to the beginning. I was born as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The day I was born, Madara Uchiha appeared and controlled the fox to attack the village, so my father fought him and eventually sealed the Kyuubi into me, sacrificing both his life, and my mothers from protecting me." Naruto was careful not to reveal his tenant's name, as he knew Kurama would give him a very loud earful for it later. Naruto then went ahead to explain briefly his childhood, but wanted to focus more on the time from his three year training trip, to the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"My childhood, was anything but a childhood. It held really nothing but bad memories so I'll be very brief. Humans fear what they do not understand, and seek to eliminate it. The villagers thought I was the fox, and hated me as its jinchuuriki. There were only a handful of people that really cared for me, and both you you were there, thank Kami for that... When I was young, around 7 maybe, Uchiha Itachi was ordered to wipe out his clan to prevent a coup d'etat, and potentially a civil war. I graduated the acadamy after three tries and went under a three man team with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi. When the chunin exams came, the village was attacked during the finals by Orochimaru believe it or not." Both mens' eyes widened.

"Now hold up a second, You said that an Uchiha Itachi wiped out the Uchiha Clan, so who's this Sasuke kid?" Inoichi said very suspiciously.

"Itachi killed everyone, but spared Sasuke as he couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother." Naruto added.

"Orochimaru sought revenge for not being chosen as the Yondaime, and he killed you Saru-jii..." Naruto's voice was somber, as Sarutobi digested this information. In the future, he was killed by his own student no less.

"OROCHIMARU?!" Were the shocked shouts of the two.

"Ow ow ow... It's bad enough that I am still recovering from nearly dying, no need to make me deaf on top of it..." Naruto cursed. "Anyways, I can't say too much since I don't know exactly when, but he's been making research labs for experimentation, for immortality apparently. I won't say anything more because _time_ is something you really shouldn't mess with, at all." Naruto added.

"Anyways, I learned more under Jiraiya-sensei, or Ero-sennin. Then we brought back Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage. Unfortunately, things take a turn again. One of my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke, went rogue for power, going to Orochimaru. I then decide to go on a three year training trip under Jiraiya-sensei, while dodging the Akatsuki." Naruto said and saw their confused looks, and decided to clarify.

"The Akatsuki were a group comprised of 10 S-Ranked Shinobi who had the goal of collecting the 9 biju and sealing them into a statue. The main players were Pein or Nagato, and Tobi or Madara. Now, Pein wanted the Biju to create world peace, an ideal goal indeed. Madara however, wanted to use the Biju to revive the Juubi, a monster of legends sealed by the Rikudo Sennin himself. He would have became the second jinchuuriki of the Juubi to cast an illusion over the world. In essence, world domination." Naruto paused and allowed the information to be digested once more.

"Going back to my part, I continued training over time, and eventually Uchiha Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. While I was doing my sage training, Pein attacked the village, reducing it to rubble. With the eyes of the Rinnegan, he had abilities beyond amazing. He had control over six bodies, the Six Paths of Pain. Eventually i was able to defeat them and convinced Nagato to my cause of true peace. Around that time, Sasuke had kidnapped the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Bee, a Five Kage Conference had been called. At that time, the Akatsuki was reduced to about 4 people. I was the only known Jinchuuriki not in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Anyways, at the Five Kage conference, Uchiha Madara appeared and told them the tale of the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi. How the Rikudo Sennin created ninjutsu as we know it, and of the rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. He told us of the origins of the 9 Biju, all from the Juubi. There, he had demanded that the two remaining jinchuuriki be handed over, implying that Bee was still alive. Of course the Kages refused, and Madara declared the Fourth Great Shinobi War. This forced the kages to ally with each other and create what is known to me as the United Nations Shinobi Alliance. As the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I began training to use the Kyuubi's chakra in secret. Eventually I returned to the battlefield, but my presence brought only a temporary victory.

And on that fateful day, Madara unleashed an incomplete Juubi against the United Nations Shinobi Alliance. Even before reaching full maturity, the Juubi was not to be trifled with. Thousands upon thousands of ninja died, many I knew on a personal level. And then we fought, the Kyuubi and I against Madara and the Juubi. Even though the Juubi was weakened considerably, Madara was still too overwhelming for us and in the end, only I survived..." Naruto finished his story with sadness.

"Every word of what he said was true Hokage-sama." Inoichi said, rather void of emotions, but one could see his fear in his eyes.

"So you came back, to change it all?" Sarutobi said as he received a nod.

"Well then, what is your rank? How old are you anyways?" Naruto was surprised by the question but answered nonetheless.

"Officially, Genin, but I did serve a short period in ANBU. I'm 19 right now. If you want actual proof of this story then you'll have to wait until I'm fully recovered." Naruto replied as the Sandaime Hokage sighed.

"*Sigh* I feel like a nut job but I believe you. Something about you just makes me want to trust you." Sarutobi said as Naruto smiled.

"Maybe your age is starting to catch up to you, though I could've said the same thing about you when I was young." Naruto said.

"Anyways, About your sudden appearance. You already have the ANBU tattoo, so we'll say that you're an ANBU returning from a long term mission. If I recall correctly, the codename of Fox is vacant." Hiruzen smiled to the blonde teen who nodded.

"Fox... How fitting... Well, once again you have my thanks Saru-jii." Naruto said as he yawned, and tried not to wince in pain.

"I'm not that old..." The Hokage said replied to the jab at his age.

"You're getting there." Naruto said dryly.

"Anyways... lets try to keep this between ourselves... Naruto-san, you should really go to sleep. How you're awake and even conscious for this long is nothing short of a miracle." Inoichi reminded the two as Naruto nodded.

"Naruto-kun, when you are fully recovered, please come by my office at your leisure. We still need to make a background for you." The leader said as Naruto nodded and promptly passed out from exhaustion. The other two ninja then deactivated the seals and left.

As the two walked out of the room, the Third Hokage turned to his subordinate.

"I thank you for coming Inoichi-kun." The older man said.

"Don't worry about it Hokage-sama, I had nothing to do anyways." Inoichi replied.

"Inoichi-kun, I want your honest opinion about this..." The Hokage said.

"Well, Naruto-san is a younger than Minato, so we can say that he's a long lost brother or something. It could work, considering that Naruto-san is only a few years younger and how Minato was an orphan in a fishing village, so it wouldn't be hard to say that the parents were attacked traveling and found their son missing or something. Then the two went apart as Minato was found in a fishing village and the parents went the other direction. All in all, this is very confusing and in the words of my best friend, very troublesome. Regardless, Naruto seems like a good person, but he has some balls of steel to say a story like that to anyone." Inoichi explained his perspective.

"I see... Thank you Inoichi-kun, you may leave. Keep this to yourself." Inoichi nodded and left while Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead.

_"Dear Kami the paper work..." _The Sandaime Hokage cursed the seemingly innocent stacks of paper awaiting him at his office desk.

* * *

**-Later, Hokage's Office-  
**

"Hokage-sama." Came a voice from behind the door in front of Hiruzen, accompanied by some knocks.

"Come in Minato-kun." The door opened as a tall man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, in a Konoha jonin outfit came through and shut the door.

"So, what brings you here Minato-kun?" The wise leader asked.

"Well, it's about that guy I brought in. How is he? I told my students about it and they've been bugging me about it since." Minato asked as Hiruzen chuckled as he remembered some key points.

_"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" _Naruto's voice rang from the leader's mind as he shook the thought out of his head.

"Ah yes, he is healing quite nicely considering the severity of his wounds. Speaking of which, how exactly did you find him?" The Hokage asked his subordinate.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He quite literally fell from the sky." Minato said, causing Sarutobi to sigh and pull out a pipe and smoke it.

"I see... Our guest is supposed to be able to wake up in a few days." Sarutobi said as he took another whiff of the pipe as Minato gaped.

"That... should not be right... The only person I know who could even think of healing that fast is Kushina-chan." Minato said in shock.

"Funny how it works. He actually woke up briefly about an hour ago when I was visiting him. He was able to tell me that his name was Naruto." The Sandaime added.

"Naruto?! Who names their kid Fishcake? Though I can see if they were going for Maelstrom." Minato muttered and sighed. "Well, I thank you for your time. This has been, enlightening, and hopefully it can sate my students' curiosity." Minato said as he left through the door, leaving the Hokage dangerously eying the paperwork.

_"I shall find the answer to this menace if it's the last thing I do, death be damned."_

* * *

END CHAPTER!_  
_

So how was it? Leave your opinion in a review if you can! It helps knowing that I still have people supporting me. And yes Naruto: The Living Shinigami Chapter 14 is on its way!


	3. Ch 2 Forging an Identity

A/N:

Before anything, Do not think my other fic is done for, I just find this easier to do and I want to get another chapter of this so I can focus on chapter 14 of The Living Shinigami. Writing a chapter with 4k words is much easier than 10k. And sorry guys, for this there will not be a pairing with Naruto as things stand. It will probably stay like that so don't get your hopes up.

**Dark Kyuubi (Guest): **Well, thank you for your words. I do try to keep things with good grammar and spelling. Though I can't always update frequently due to life and school, but I really do try.

**SRIDHARAN RADHAKRISHNAN:** As things stand, there won't be a pairing, and Naruto will end up being like a cousin of Kushina. In my mind, it just works out better like that.

**rivereagles999: **These first few chapters won't have too much action, as Naruto is adjusting to his life in the past.

I want to break it up in a few segments, so something like this (Just note I may or may not end it when Madara attacks):

**Back to the Past **(We are Here)  
**To the End of the War  
****Time before the Confrontation  
****Madara Strikes**

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own Naruto...

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Ch. 2 Forging an Identity**

* * *

**-A Week and A Half Later-**

"Neh, Minato-sensei!" A loud, voice whined.

"Hm? What's up Obito?" Minato asked his student, Uchiha Obito.

"Can we go visit that guy you brought to the hospital?! I wanna see him! I mean it's been like a week and a half since you dumped him at the hospital!" The Uchiha exclaimed as the female of the team agreed, although not as loud. Contrary to the general Uchiha attitude of being stuck up and arrogant, Obito was cheerful, sometimes hyperactive, and a prankster at times.

"Yeah, if he's a Konoha nin, why doesn't anyone recognize him? And how did he get those injuries? By all accounts he should've been dead before you got him to the hospital Minato-sensei." Nohara Rin wondered. The girl was the voice of reason between the students of Namikaze Minato, and the medic.

"I don't see what's the point. He must have done something stupid to get those injuries." Ah yes, Hatake Kakashi. Cold, slightly arrogant, by the book shinobi. Every team seems to have one of these, and Minato's team was no different.

"*Sigh* Alright, I guess we can go see him. But then we're doing our team training after, Got it?" Minato said with a slight gleam in his eye, one his students did not like too well.

"Yay! I wonder what he's like. Oh maybe he was some amazing shinobi fighting some madman to save the village!" Obito wondered excitedly. If only he knew...

"Oh shut up _dobe_. He's probably in a coma if he isn't dead yet." Kakashi said with great annoyance. One would say there was a rivalry between Obito and Kakashi, though it seemed rather one sided as Obito took it as a personal mission to surpass and annoy Kakashi, while the silver-haired nin did not care, much.

**-Hospital-**

"Oh Come ON!" A voice shouted.

"Sir, please return to your room!" A nurse pleaded. Minato and his team decided to interrupt here.

"What seems to be the problem?" Minato asked the nurse, while still eying the blonde haired teen being restrained by two ANBU.

"Our patient here" The nurse pointed to the teen held by the ANBU. "Is being rather uncooperative with us." The nurse explained.

"And I'm telling you lady, I'm fine! So let me go!" The teen said in return while struggling.

"Kid, go back to your room." Minato said with a sweet smile.

"Why the hell should I? Like I said before, I'm fine! A lot of my injuries are fine now!" The blonde shot back.

Minato sighed as he directed a bit of Killing intent to the patient. "I ask you again, return to your room." Minato said with an even sweeter smile, causing both his students and the blonde patient to pale. After a few seconds, the blonde patient stopped struggling and begrudgingly went back to his room, Room 157, which was less than 5 feet away from his previous position. The ANBU then returned to their hidden positions.

"I hope you don't mind if I go in Nurse-san." Minato politely asked.

"It's not visiting hours yet, and I believe that Sandaime-sama is going to visit him privately." The nurse added as Minato nodded.

"Well, maybe tomorrow guys. Come on, we have training to do." Minato said as Rin and Obito openly showed their disappointment, Kakashi being indifferent.

**-Room 157, Hospital-**

Naruto sighed for what seemed like the 100th time today. He couldn't reach Kurama yet, and every time he went into his mindscape, Kurama was in a very deep sleep.

_"Damn... I still gotta meet one of the nurses, gotta ask who was the blood donor. Ugh now I remember why I hate hospitals... Still, who am I going to be? I think I'll keep my name, but take the name of whoever donated the blood, seeing as having blood compatible to Uzumaki or Namikaze blood is incredibly rare. Damn time travel..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"It's a good plan kit." **A familiar voice said in Naruto's head.**_  
_**

_"Kurama!"_ Naruto jumped as he heard the biju's voice. _"What the hell?! Why didn't you say anything until now?" _Naruto rudely asked.

**"Baka... If you didn't suddenly get amnesia, you'd remember the extent of your own injuries! I was too busy making sure you didn't kick the bucket, you were about to knock on the Shinigami's door for Kami's sake!" **Kurama shouted back.

_"Alright alright. Jeez. Anyways I doubt you heard anything earlier so I'll try to keep this short. It's the 280th Ninja Year, and if I remember from all that history Shizune-nee-chan made me study, the last year of the Third Shinobi War. So that means the war ends at the end of the year, about 9 months. Then a year after Madara-teme is going to make his move." _Naruto explained to the giant orange fox.

**"Does anyone know of our little situation?" **Kurama asked.

_"Only Saru-jii and Yamanaka Inoichi. Don't worry Inoichi didn't look through our mind." _Naruto added.

**"Good, the less people who know, the better. We don't want people like Danzo knowing this. Still, we must keep things as close as we can to the original. The seal we used sent us back in time, but not through dimensions. Though we still have another problem..." **Kurama said as he went into thought, however Naruto was starting to lose his patience.

_"What problem is this?! If we didn't go through dimensions, things should stay the same right?!" _Naruto asked with slight annoyance.

**"The problem lies with us kit. Remember, we should not be here. You aren't even born yet and I'm supposed to be sealed in Kushina." **Kurama explained.

_"So, what happens to us?" _Naruto asked, his annoyance quickly disappearing.

**"I can see several outcomes. For one, we can simply cease to exist once time catches up to us, in other words, when we get to the time where we went back in time. That's one outcome I am almost certain we will not face, as the seal we used is not designed like that."**

_"And the others?" _Naruto asked once again, mentally gulping.

**"Well, one of the more likely outcomes is that our souls will merge with the ones native to this time. So my soul will merge with the Kyuubi in Kushina, and yours will most likely merge when you are supposed to be born. Though when I disappear from you, the seal might react, painfully for you. The other outcome that has a likely chance is that my soul will merge with the one in Kushina over time, leaving you and my chakra relatively untouched. The seal is specifically designed to send one person back in time, but nothing sealed to his soul like myself. Crazy beings, the gods are..." **Kurama explained, muttering the last bit to himself, though Naruto heard it.

_"Kurama... Will you, will you remember?" _Naruto asked sadly.

**"Yes, I do believe I will."** Kurama added, as Naruto gave the fox he had come to care for a smile.

Naruto was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door open, revealing Tsunade, and shocking the hell out of Naruto.

_"HUH?! Nawaki died before the end of the Second Shinobi war... Then I think she meets Dan, and I guess Dan's still alive if she's around." _Naruto near instantly composed himself as he came to a reasonable conclusion, and tried not to cry seeing Tsunade alive again.

"Oi, gaki. You need anything?" The Legendary nin said to Naruto.

"Just have some questions if you don't mind." Naruto replied to Tsunade.

"Shoot." Tsunade said.

"Well, do you happen to know the blood donor? I would like to thank them." Naruto said as Tsunade raised an eye brow.

"Someone named Uzumaki Kushina did." Tsunade said, wondering about the blonde she's talking to. "You know, you're probably one of the first to want to thank a blood donor."

"Well, I think I don't have any brain damage to realize the extent of my injuries." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Tsunade's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Anyways, when can I leave?" Naruto asked the question.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Like I'm not near death anymore. I feel perfectly normal." Naruto drawled out, it seems as those few times he went cloud-watching with Shikamaru affected him more than he thought.

"Right..." Tsunade said as she expected an answer like that. "Well, everything checks out fine. You should be able to leave at noon. Just wait another three hours, take a nap or something." Tsunade added as Naruto nodded.

"Err... one more question before you leave." Naruto said once more. "Do you happen to know where my clothes and equipment are?" Naruto asked politely.

"Sarutobi-sensei left you some clothes on the table beside you," Tsunade said as she pointed to the neatly folded ANBU style equipment. "and your katana is against the wall. Your old clothes were absolutely destroyed if you forgot. I don't know why Sarutobi-sensei trusts you, but I'll trust his judgement." Tsunade said as she left, leaving Naruto bored.

_"Damn it, now what?" _Naruto thought to himself as he laid down on his bed.

**-3 Hours Later-**

This was one of the times he was glad to be able to mess around with his mindscape. The dreary sewers had long been replaced by a lush green forest and plains, the seal being transformed to a collar of sorts on Kurama. In the three hours Naruto had played a variety of games with the giant fox. Mostly card games though. Naruto sighed as he returned to the blank hospital room to see a nurse walk it with two ANBU.

"Alright then. You've been cleared to leave. Your clothes are over there and your katana is beside them. These two will be bringing you to the Hokage's office afterwards." The nurse said as Naruto nodded, sighing as he stood up. The ANBU simply left the room, already knowing that the Sandaime trusts this unknown person. Naruto then changed into the ANBU equipment with the fox mask hanging from his belt. Naruto smiled as he grabbed his katana and strapped it to his belt.

As Naruto walked out of his room, he could feel the ANBU were trailing him. Added to the fact that Naruto's old clothing and sealing scrolls were burned, and the fact that he no longer had any money, Naruto sighed and just walked to the Hokage's office.

**-Hokage's Office-**

"Hokage-sama. That patient from the hospital is here to see you." Sarutobi's secretary said while peeking in.

"Thank you Mai-san. Send him in, and please tell people not to disturb us until we are finished." Sarutobi said in return. Mai nodded as she ushered Naruto and the two ANBU in.

"Thank ANBU, you two may return to your duties." Hiruzen said as he discreetly signaled the hidden ANBU in the room to leave as well.

"Well then Naruto, shall we get to business?" Hiruzen asked the blonde who nodded. Sarutobi was then about to use a silencing and a privacy barrier, until the blonde standing before him beat him to it.

Every surface in the room temporarily glowed purple as Naruto finished the hand seals.

"It's my own creation, which I made after certain events leading into the situation I'm in now. Any outside source can not interfere or tap into our conversation, whether it's by sight or a seal." Naruto explained.

"Isn't it a tad too soon for you to be using jutsu?" Hiruzen asked with concern, though he wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable around the blonde in front of him.

"I think my 'problem' warrants the excuse. Anyways, my identity." Naruto said as he sat down in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, if I recall correctly, Kushina-chan was the blood donor. I assume you will be taking the name of Uzumaki?" The Hokage asked as he received a nod.

"I will take the identity of Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. Kazama was a part of my alias when I was doing infiltration missions." Naruto added as Hiruzen continued. "As for my background information. There were quite a few survivors in the attack on Uzu, so we'll say that my mother was an Uzumaki who escaped the attack with her husband. Then the two escaped to a small village to settle down and live a civilian life. My father died protecting my mother in a Missing-nin attack and my mother fled to another village where she had me, but in my childhood died of illness. This is a civilian village where my mother and myself were very close to the village chief. Then a large bandit raid destroys the village as I escape in the general direction of Konoha, where a team finds me and brings me back. Then you take me in and help me out." Naruto explained his idea.

"I believe that may work. The civilian council will probably believe you, but some of the Shinobi council will be harder to convince. Danzo and Shikaku will not believe it. Shikaku probably won't say anything about it, but Danzo will tell the other two elders, who would follow his word." Hiruzen said.

"You know, it might not work, but it's the best we have. If they don't recognize me, say that I went directly into the ANBU corps when I became chunin or something." Naruto added.

"The ANBU Commander will ask us about this later, but it will have to do." Sarutobi sighed as he took out some papers. "Well fill this out and I'll instate you as a Tokubetsu Jonin. I have no idea what your exact capabilities are so you can't be a jonin, but you shouldn't be a chunin or genin either." The older man said as Naruto quickly filled out the required information.

"Well, there's one last piece of business before I give you some money and an apartment. You look far too much like Minato, so I would suggest that you find a way to change it so people won't make the connection so easily." Hiruzen added as Naruto channeled some chakra into his hair, similar to Jiraiya's Hari Jizo.

Naruto's originally blonde hair with small red streaks became slightly flatter, and slightly longer as well. The red streaks became more defined and Naruto found a random elastic to tie his hair in a pony tail, though his spiky hair was still relatively spiky.

_"Yugito would've killed to see my hair like this." _Was Naruto's thought as he tied his hair. He had briefly met the other blonde jinchuuriki on his three year training trip, though the two had become quick friends.

"I suppose that's done. I've already arranged an apartment room for you. Your rent will be covered for a month, it should be enough for you to get back on your feet. Here's your keys and some money for now." Hiruzen said as he handed Naruto a pair of keys and a wad of money.

"Once again your kindness saves me. Thanks a lot Saru-jii!" Naruto said happily as he pocketed the items and released the seals.

"I am not called the Kami no Shinobi for nothing..." Sarutobi said with annoyance.

"You still getting older." Naruto shot back dryly as he left the room, only to bump into someone.

"Ow, sorry about that." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about it." The other person said, by his voice Naruto knew who he was. "Wait a second..." The older blonde said as he eyed Naruto suspiciously, while the three younger people looked at their sensei oddly.

"Aren't you that guy I brought in the hospital two weeks ago?!" Minato said as Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"I would not know. If I recall correctly, two weeks ago I should've died." Naruto replied. Hiruzen, who had heard all of it so far (seeing as how it's happening in front of his door) decided to interrupt.

"Hello there Minato-kun. This man here is an ANBU operative that had been assigned a long term mission. Perhaps you could introduce yourselves elsewhere, as this is hardly the ideal place." The Hokage said as the two blondes laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama." Minato said as he ushered his students to leave, Naruto being dragged along.

**-Konoha Streets-**

"Oh man I'm hungry." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. No matter where you went, or what time you were in, hospital food sucked.

"Why don't we talk over some food? Anything specific you want?" Minato asked the other blonde.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered as Obito stared at the 'ANBU' with wide, starry eyes. With speed that would make his sensei jealous, Obito appeared in front of the blonde jonin sensei.

"Minato-sensei! We must go to Ichiraku Ramen then!" Obito said as Minato face-palmed, along with the other two students.

"Yosh! Lead the way!" Naruto shouted as Obito led the team to the Ichiraku Ramen bar in record time. However, they were not the only ones who went to that ramen stand. The group of five had met a red haired woman, one who everyone seemed to know, though Naruto pretended not to recognize this woman.

"Ohayo Minato-kun, Kakashi, Obito, Rin. How's it been?" The red head asked as she hugged Minato.

"Not bad I guess Kushi-chan." Minato said cheerily.

"By the way... Who's he?" Kushina asked while pointing to Naruto. "Wait a minute..." Kushina said as she appeared in front of him, eying him suspiciously while rubbing her chin. "YOU!" The red head shouted suddenly.

"ME?!" Naruto asked, rather confused.

"You shouldn't be alive, let alone walking around already! By the way, who _are _you?" Kushina said.

"Yeah, he was hungry so we decided to let him introduce himself while we eat." Minato explained as the group went in the Ramen stand.

"Oh hello again Minato, Kushina! I see you brought your students this time Minato." A kind voice said as a man came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but this blonde isn't my student Teuchi." Minato explained.

"So what can I get for ya?" Teuchi asked the group as Naruto was slightly drooling over the smell of Ichiraku Ramen.

"A large miso for me." Kushina said.

"I'll have what she's having." Naruto said.

"Medium ramen with pork!" Obito declared.

"Yeah, nothing for us." Minato said as he saw his remaining students' expressions.

"Well, it'll be here in a bit!" Teuchi said as he returned to the kitchen to make the order.

"Do you really like ramen that much?" Minato said.

"Oh yeah. I love ramen, but I couldn't have any for three years!" Naruto shouted with sadness.

"So... tell us about you... Your name would be nice. Blondie 2 won't stick." Kushina said.

"Well, I'm Kazama Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as everyone gasped. It was no secret that Kushina wanted to find some of her living relatives after the fall of Uzu.

"Are you serious?!" Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and began shaking him wildly.

Seconds later Minato decided to stop her. "Kushi-chan, he can't answer if you keep shaking him." Minato said, the amusement coming through his voice. The moment Kushina released him, Naruto collapsed, gasping for air.

"Dear Kami... I thought... my life was going... to end... again..." Naruto said in between breaths.

"Um, whoops?" Kushina said sheepishly.

"Aren't you Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto said as he stood up and took a seat. Kushina nodded in return.

"I look like my dad, but I have my mom's personality. Didn't you know Uzumaki blood was rare?" Naruto asked, and once again Kushina nodded.

"I was a bit preoccupied with saving the dieing blonde." Kushina replied, but then the smell of ramen came into their noses as they turned back to the kitchen to see Teuchi return with three bowls of ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto, Kushina, and Obito said as they began to eat with much gusto. Not one minute passes as both Naruto and Kushina finish their ramen, while Obito was not far behind.

"Oh man that was good." Naruto said.

"Can't beat Ichiraku's" Kushina added.

"By the way, I never got your names." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki Kushina. I'm 25 years old." The red haired Uzumaki said.

"Namikaze Minato. I'm 25 as well." The older blonde said.

"Inuzuka Rin." The young medic chirped.

"Uchiha Obito, stuck up scarecrow is Hatake Kakashi. We're all 13 years old." Obito said while pointing to Kakashi, who did not reply.

"Teuchi! I'll have another one!" Kushina called out to the chef as Naruto did the same.

"Make that two!" Naruto shouted as the others looked at him rather oddly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Its just that they don't know how Kushina-san can eat so much ramen." Obito explained.

"So? Ramen's delicious." Both Uzumakis said before turning to each other.

"I like you already Naruto!" Kushina said as Naruto laughed.

"By the way, since your older than me Kushina, can I call you nee-chan?" Naruto said innocently, yet very slyly as well. The reaction, in both Obito's and Naruto's opinion, was priceless.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

Yep, That's how things go for Naruto in this story. The main reason this took so long to upload was mainly: Internet constantly disconnecting me, School projects, me getting lazy.

So what did you think of it? Drop a review to let me know or give me opinions and suggestions?


	4. Ch 3 Tests and Surprises

A/N: **NEW YEARS UPDATE ~ish! Welcome to 2013!  
**

* * *

**KatKorin: **Damn, I'll be sure to correct that when I can. Thank you for pointing that out.

**ferduren: **When I get close to that point in the story, I'm probably going to make a poll for your opinions.

**MugetsuIchigo:** My apologies, but I can't really do much about the beta reader at this time.

**wind dancer1981: **Oh good so it wasn't just me... Damn thee Internet.

**3ch0: **Would you care to elaborate on that with a pm or something? You seem to have blocked pms...

As usual, I do not own **Naruto**, and I never will...

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Tests and Surprises  
**

* * *

**-Hokage's Office-**

"Hokage-sama, Kazama-san has arrived along with Team 7 and Kushina-san." Mai said as she peeked her head into the office.

"Thank you Mai-san, send them in." The village leader said as Mai nodded. Shortly after, Naruto along with Minato's team and Kushina walked in.

"What is it Saru-jii?" Naruto said casually as everyone save the Hokage himself looked at him gobsmacked.

"Nothing much Naruto. As a returning shinobi, I would like for your skills to be tested." Hiruzen replied. Once again, Minato's team and Kushina stared at the two in pure shock. First a blonde Uzumaki arrives from Kami knows where, but then goes and calls the Sandaime Hokage an old man. What made it weirder, was that the Hokage shrugged it off as if it was a common occurrence. Of course Obito burst out laughing.

"Oh man... that was too funny!" Obito said as he took off his goggles and wiped a tear away.

"Would you like to test him Obito-kun?" The leader said, but saw that the exuberant Uchiha stopped laughing, taking it as a no.

"Why are we here Hokage-sama?" Minato asked on behalf of the rest of the group.

"Well since he is going to be joining your team on occasions, I thought that you would like to know his skills." Hiruzen replied with a smile.

"WHAT?!"

"No disrespect but we have two jonins and two chunins already on a four man cell. I think we will be fine Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"I said on _occasions_ _Chunin_." The Hokage said sharply as Kakashi immediately backed down.

"Anyw-" Hiruzen stopped as he turned to the window to find a white haired man sitting on the windowsill.

"Yo Sarutobi-sensei!" The white haired man said.

"How many times must I remind you, use the door!" The God of Shinobi reminded his pupil.

"Calm down I'm here already. So wh-" Jiraiya stopped himself as he saw a blonde he did not recognize. "Who's Goldilocks 2-point-0?" Jiraiya asked, while Naruto was successful in keeping himself from shouting 'Ero-sennin' and showing his annoyance to his new nickname.

"He is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. I called you here to test his abilities." Sarutobi said as everyone looked at the Hokage as if he grew a second head, well everyone but Naruto.

"Sarutobi-sensei... Are you kidding me?! Fishcake looks like he hasn't seen the horrors of a shinobi life. He's gotta be like 16!" Jiraiya exclaimed, voicing most peoples' thoughts.

"I'm 19, but what does 3 years make?" Naruto asked rather casually.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up in the hospital after. So when and where sensei?" The sage said looking at the Sandaime Hokage.

"The Arena in three hours. I expect you not to be injured by any, "accidents in research", when you arrive." Hiruzen reminded his pupil who nodded before leaving.

"Well that is all. Naruto, please stay for a moment. As for you three jonins, please make sure to be at the meeting in an hour." The Hokage ordered as everyone but Naruto bowed and left. A moment went by before the older of the two spoke.

"Now tell me. What is your assessment of your abilities?" Naruto paused to think.

"Well, in terms of Ninjutsu, I was Kage level. Taijutsu, I want to say around High Anbu. I am also a seal master." Naruto said as Hiruzen coughed in surprise.

"And Genjutsu?" The older man inquired.

"Near nonexistent alone. I do not have anywhere near the chakra control to cast a decent genjutsu, but I can pull some low level ones. But I am able to use Fuinjutsu to use some genjutsu, takes too long to make the actual seal though. However, I can dispel most illusions." Naruto explained after seeing the Hokage frown slightly.

"I see... Are there any other fields I should know of?" Hiruzen added.

"Hmm... Kenjutsu is around High Anbu, maybe Kage level. I am, at least was, the Toad Sage. I think that's all you should know." Naruto said, making sure not to reveal his abilities using Kurama's chakra. That can come at a later time.

"Alright then... I believe you should have enough money, so do what you need to do in order to prepare for your evaluation."

"Okay, and I'm assuming you'll be watching, so you may be in for a surprise." Naruto said cryptically as he left the office, leaving an intrigued Kage. Just as Sarutobi was about to pick up his pen, three knocks on the door were heard as the Hokage allowed the visitors to enter.

And of course, said visitors were Homura, Koharu, and Danzo...

**-Konoha Streets-**

With his hands behind his head, Naruto casually roamed the peaceful streets of Konoha while searching for a weapons shop. Of course Kushina, Minato and Team 7 were with him as well.

"You know, for someone who's going to be fighting one of the Sannin, you seem awfully calm and nonchalant about it." Minato said.

"Meh, what can you do about it? Hokage-sama still needs to test my abilities, and I'm kind of glad not to be fighting the **Kiiroi Senkou **or the **Akai Shi**." Naruto commented. "Anyways, do you guys happen to know a good weapons shop?" Naruto added.

"Higurashi Dan's shop, it's actually pretty close!" Rin chirped.

"Neh Naruto! What kind of weapons do you use?!" Obito asked with great curiosity as he began to list the names of various weapons, before being cut off.

"You shall see Obito, you shall see..." Naruto replied ominously as his face was shadowed by his blonde and red locks. "Neh Rin-san, where is the shop?" Naruto asked as his face was no longer shadowed.

"You know... it's right here..." Rin said as Naruto turned to his right and saw it.

**Ten Points Wolf**

**Higurashi Dan's Leaf Armoury  
**

_"Damn, I guess business slowed down a lot after the third war..." _Naruto thought to himself with a chuckle. "I think I'll have enough for the equipment..." Naruto said to himself as the group walked in.

The shop was very well managed, and a lot better looking than the one in Naruto's time. Weapons hung from the walls, and not a single speck of rust on any of them. They seemed to have everything you would possibly need.

"Hey Minato, Kushina! It's been a while. I can see you brought your team as well Minato, but who's blondie beside ya?" A man said as Naruto recognized the younger Dan, who looked pretty much the same, just without a visible scar.

"Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to meet you Dan-san." Naruto said.

"Enough of the formalities, just Dan. So what can I help you with?" The man said.

"Just looking for equipment for Naruto." Minato replied as Naruto browsed the store.

"Hmm... Dan, think you can get me four sets of Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon, 20 Fuma Shuriken, 200ft of wire, 2 chakra blades (The ones from Naruto: The Lost Tower movie), 25 smoke bombs, 25 explosive tags and two sets of sealing supplies. Oh and two sealing scrolls. I'm gonna get some clothes." Naruto mused to himself as he listed the things he might need. The younger members of Team 7 looked absolutely gobsmacked, while the others looked surprised.

"Why in the name of Kami do you need that much?!" Obito shouted.

"You shall see Obito... you shall see..." Naruto replied in the same mysterious voice.

**-40 Minutes Later-**

"You sure you don't need more kid?" Dan asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm... Nope I think I'll have enough for now. So how much is all of this?" Naruto said as he placed all of the weapons and clothes at the counter.

"Let's see... 12 sets of weapons, 2 packs of fuma, one pack of wire, 2 knives, 50 bombs, 2 sealing sets, 2 sealing scrolls and the clothes... Alright then, 40000 ryo." Dan said as Naruto dropped the specified amount and began sealing the clothes and equipment in the sealing scrolls.

"Thanks kid!" Dan shouted as Naruto saw that the others were almost asleep.

"Get up..." Naruto said as he smacked Obito awake, who in turn shouted and woke everyone else up.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Obito shouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"You were the fastest way to wake everyone up... Isn't there a meeting for jonin in 20 minutes?" Naruto replied as Minato, Kushina and Kakashi remembered that last fact. The group then walked out of the shop.

"Well thanks helping me out. Anyways, I'm gonna get some dango and drop some of this at my apartment." Naruto said as he parted from the group, while the jonin walked towards the Hokage's tower again.

* * *

**-Time Skip, Konoha Arena-**

It was rather empty for the most part. Many people were aware of the fact that some returning shinobi was being tested for jonin. The Hokage had notified the jonin of this at the meeting not too long ago, and the word spread quickly. Shinobi of all ranks filled the spectator seats, and even civilians came.

Above in the Kage's Box, sat one Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. The wise leader was surprised of the number of people who came to watch, but shoved that thought aside. It wasn't everyday a ninja returns from a long term period, and returned near death.

In the middle of the arena stood Jiraiya the Toad Sage, an ANBU member with a Wolf mask and a short sword. Then the wind picked up, swirling in a small circle in front of the two as Naruto appeared.

"Kazama Uzumaki Naruto. As a returning nin, you have been summoned here today to be tested on the aspects of the Shinobi Arts, so I can safely grade your abilities and rank you." The Sandaime declared, receiving a nod from Naruto.

"Your opponents for today will be ANBU Captain Wolf for both Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage for the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Any objections?" The Hokage inquired as silence followed.

"Very well then, you may begin."

**-Spectators-**

"Kushina-chan! You didn't tell me you had a cousin here!" A woman with long, black hair and black eyes said to Kushina.

"Sorry Mikoto-chan! I didn't know until today! He got out of the hospital earlier and I couldn't find you!" Kushina explained to her long time friend.

"*Sigh* It's just like you to do that Kushina-chan... Still, he's fighting two of our best nin! How old is he?!" Mikoto half yelled at her friend.

"19, just a few years younger than us." Kushina replied.

"And you don't care that he's fighting two S-Ranked Ninja?! He might die out there! And wasn't he in the hospital two weeks ago?!" Mikoto shouted back.

"He's supposed to be really strong, I think he'll be okay..." Kushina said to herself.

**-Arena Floor-**

Another Shunshin in front of the three ninja revealed one Namikaze Minato.

"As you can guess, I will be your proctor for this. It'll be one on one battles, and when I tell you to stop you stop. Understood?" Minato asked as he received nods.

"Good, Jiraiya-sensei, stand back for now." Minato said as Jiraiya shunshin'd away, leaving Naruto and Wolf.

_"Kurama, think you can stay awake for this?" _Naruto mentally asked a certain big, orange fox.

_**"Fine fine... I'll stay up so you don't get yourself caught in some stupid genjutsu without knowing it... Next time, don't interrupt my sleep unless it's something interesting."** _Kurama replied lazily.

"Ready?" Minato asked the two. Naruto unsheathed his katana, letting the orange-red fox tail blow in the wind, while Wolf pulled out a plain wakizashi. Naruto also noted that the onyx eyes behind the wolf mask morphed into a 3 tomoe Sharingan.

_"Thank Kami I reapplied that Anti-Sharingan Seal, can't have him stealing my kenjutsu style... Kinda like old times Kurama." _Naruto mentally chuckled, as did Kurama.

**_"Just hope he doesn't have the_ _Mangekyo Sharingan..."_** Was Kurama's reply.

"Person to draw first blood wins. Hajime!" Minato said as he jumped back.

The wind blew, yet neither of them moved. Suddenly, Wolf darted towards Naruto, almost instantly appearing before the blonde to attack.

_CLANG_

With one block, Naruto countered and quickly slashed the ANBU across the chest, not enough to bisect him, but enough for Wolf to stumble and retreat. Instead of retreating, Wolf continued his assault with quick stabs. Just as Wolf went for a diagonal slash, Naruto intercepted the attack. The two swordsmen had continued this for barely a minute. To the spectators, it seemed like much longer as many shinobi were mesmerized by the grace of the two kenjutsu users.

"You're quite good." Wolf commented during the struggle. "But not good enough!" Wolf shouted as his Sharingan began to spin wildly and kicked Naruto in the gut, sending the blonde away.

Naruto tried to get up quickly, but failed as he noticed his movements were off.

_"Genjutsu..." _Naruto said as he somehow stood up and tried to move, only to realize his movements were opposite of his goals. _"Inversion? Shit, never expected this though, I don't think Itachi or Madara ever used something like this... Ugh I fell like my chakra control is gone again too... Kurama!"_ Naruto said as he somehow dodged another sword strike from Wolf.

_**"Just shut up kit I'm on it..."** _Kurama grumbled. Just as Wolf's blade nearly reached Naruto, his movements returned to normal. Quickly channeling chakra to his feet, Naruto darted away from the blade and retook his stance.

"Out of it already? Truly impressive." Wolf said as he clashed once more with Naruto.

"It was an interesting genjustu I'll give you that." Naruto said as he overpowered the ANBU and began his offensive. Naruto's kenjutsu style surrounded rapid, but precise strikes to overwhelm the enemy, at least the style he's currently using. It was a good thing that he was a jinchuuriki with practically endless energy and stamina too.

After a barrage of strikes, Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and circled around the ANBU captain at very high speeds, enough to start leaving after images. Wolf on the other hand, was trying not to be frustrated as he realized the number of afterimages. Wolf quickly brought his sword to shoulder height and parallel to the ground.

"**Sword Technique: Ecliptic Strike!**"

Wolf then slashed horizontally as he cut through each afterimage, stopping as his blade hit Naruto's sword, directly behind him.

_"Jeez this guy's got a good arm."_ Naruto thought as he gripped his katana tighter.

Wolf quickly turned around and began pushing chakra into his sword. However, only Naruto noticed the slight cracks on the ANBU's weapon.

"This is a pretty good match so far I will admit." Naruto said. "I'll give it to you for trying to block him, but Kurama isn't so kind to allow you to block him with just any weapon." Naruto began as he felt his sword pulse. "So if you think you can, think again!" Naruto shouted as the sword made from the fang of the Great Kyuubi, sliced through the chakra-coated wakizashi like a hot knife through butter. Taking the momentary shock produced by this, Naruto kicked Wolf away and pulled out a tag with a complex seal.

"**Kokuangyo no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted as an overwhelming amount of chakra was felt in the stadium. The spectators were surprised by the sheer power coming from the seal, and the fact that this returning shinobi had known the Nidaime's genjutsu. In Wolf's perspective, darkness spread from the sealing tag, and in moments, the ANBU could no longer see the surrounding world, or his opponents chakra signature with his Sharingan, much to the ANBU's surprise.

Naruto on the other hand, pulled out a Chakra Blade in his left hand while channeling wind chakra into it, and stopping the flow to his sword. Using one of his more experimental techniques with wind chakra, Naruto channeled it to his feet and near instantly appeared behind the ANBU. Just then Wolf had felt a light sting on his right shoulder.

"Surrender Wolf-san." Naruto said as he brought his katana to the masked Uchiha's neck.

"You won already, it was first blood remember?" Wolf replied as he pointed to the shallow cut. The two then turned to Minato, who was busy reading a book, as if telling him to do his job. Minato noticed the stares as he hid his book, and it wasn't even smut.

"Winner is Kazama Uzumaki Naruto!" Minato declared as both ninja sheathed their weapons._ "Just how strong is this kid?"_

"Nice job kid. I'd love to spare with you again, keep this a secret but if you need a spar, look for an Uchiha Daiki." The masked ninja whispered to Naruto who smirked.

"An Uchiha? Who would've thought." Naruto quietly spoke to himself, but received a smack to the back.

"Good luck with Jiraiya-sama, you'll need it." Wolf said as Naruto nodded.

**-Spectators-  
**

"Dear Kami! That was... amazing!" Kushina gasped at the display. It might have been short, but was definitely incredible.

"Unbelievable! I wouldn't have thought Naruto-san could beat Wolf! Wolf's easily an S-Rank ninja!" Mikoto added.

"Doesn't seem like Naruto-kun is much of a genjutsu user -ttebane!" Kushina added, slightly happy since one of her remaining relatives also had issues with genjutsu.

_"Probably doesn't have a giant fuzzball inside of him either...__" _Kushina thought to herself.

"You should take him to meet with some of your friends. He probably doesn't know anyone here." Mikoto suggested.

Most peoples' thoughts were quite similar to this.

_"Leave it to Kushina's cousin to be so troublesome..." _One lazy Nara thought to himself.

_"Incredible. I shouldn't have doubted his assessment of his own abilities. His potential is simply astonishing! However, there is something peculiar about that blade that I can't point at..."_ The Sandaime thought to himself.

**-Back to the Arena-**

A plum of smoke appeared in front of Naruto and revealed Jiraiya standing on an orange toad, in a ridiculous Kabuki pose.

"Behold! From the west to the east, the north to the south! My very name makes men tremble in fear, and wome-" Jiraiya was cut of as Naruto appeared in front of him and smacked him fairly hard.

"Alright alright, you're Jiraiya toad sage of Mount Myobokuzan. Can we start this?" Naruto said to Minato, as most people in the crowd sweatdropped at the young blonde's reaction to the Sage's introduction.

"Err... Yeah. Remember, this is only an evaluation. And do try not to destroy the arena. Hajime!" Minato said as he flashed away to the crowd.

Jiraiya decided to start with Taijutsu, and began with the **Goken**. Naruto on the other hand, settled in a modified Taekwondo stance (_It's the only fighting style I have any experience with..._) which allowed him to use elemental chakra to augment his taijutsu. Seconds later both shinobi darted towards the center and began a vicious battle.

Naruto entered with a feint towards the Sage's face, and smirked as Jiraiya raised an arm to block, allowing Naruto to elbow the Toad Sage in the abs. Jiraiya had retaliated with a knee to the solar plexus, and a side kick to create some distance.

_"Damn what is this kid? That elbow was as strong as Tsunade's punch!" _Jiraiya thought to himself.

_"Leave it to Jiraiya... Kami it feels like I got hit by one of those trains from the Snow Country." _Naruto thought to himself as he quickly stood up while Jiraiya rushed in.

Naruto blocked a hook to his face and countered with a quick jab at Jiraiya, but missed. However, Jiraiya did not expect to feel a cut from the fist unknowingly covered in wind chakra. Taking the moment of surprise, Naruto performed a low and then middle reverse heel kick, followed by a jumping back kick. Jiraiya was sent in the air and sailing across the arena ground.

"Using wind chakra in your taijutsu, impressive blondie." Jiraiya said as he stood up.

"Why thank you." Naruto mock bowed as the two then resumed the fight. For minutes they stayed in a stalemate in taijutsu, each punch blocked, each kick dodged. Most were anyways, as both had sported a few more bruises and cuts. What bugged Jiraiya the most was that even when he changed to using the Frog Kata, the blonde before him was still able to counter with a different taijutsu stye.

"I think we've had enough taijutsu, looks like the crowd wants to see something else." Naruto offhandedly commented as Jiraiya agreed.

"**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu!**" Jiraiya shouted as he blew a large ball of fire, and tossed some shuriken into the flames for extra damage. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet to jump in the air and threw a single kunai, which soon multiplied to dozens.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Justu!**" The kunai rained upon Jiraiya, and with quick thinking flashed through some hand seals.

"**Hari Jizo!**" The sage's hair quickly wrapped around him and hardened, deflecting the kunai that would've hit him. Just as he was about to release the technique, Jiraiya felt one lone kunai bounce of of his shield of hair. Peaking out of his barrier as his hair retracted, he saw Naruto on the ground flashing through some hand signs.

"**Lightning Release: Chain Lightning!**" Naruto shouted as a blot of lightning shot from his palm at one of the kunai and quickly jumped to another, all while covering the entire arena ground.

"Shit! **Doton: Yomi Numa!**" Jiraiya shouted as every kunai sank into the ground, being completely swallowed just before the lightning could reach him.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan!**" The Sage shouted as he blew a large flame in the shape of a dragon's head directly at the blonde in front of him.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!**" Naruto said as he blew out a stream of water to intercept the fire dragon, and with much ease. The fire dragon disappeared into the water as steam quickly took its place.

_"Perfect."_ Naruto mentally grinned as he silently did the hand seal for the **Kirigakure no Jutsu**. Of course, it wasn't just a normal version of it. Naruto, with his expertise in elemental chakra manipulation (And his apparent bloodline), had managed to use **Hyoton** as well. So not only did the mist conceal most of the battleground, it was cold enough to give frostbites and freeze things over if exposed for too long.

_"The Hidden Mist Jutsu... Joy, but why in the name of Kami is it so cold?!" _Jiraiya mentally screamed as he made a single Shadow Clone.

**-Spectators-**

"Mist?" "No way!" "What's going on? I can't see anything!" Many people murmured as the freezing mist quickly covered their sights of the arena.

"Mikoto-chan, isn't that the Kirigakure no Jutsu?" Kushina asked as the Uchiha princess wordlessly activated her Sharingan.

"I, I can't see anything. All of that mist has Naruto-san's chakra, but it seems a little... off..." Mikoto replied to the Uzumaki. Just before she turned off her Sharingan, she took one more glance around the battlegrounds, and saw something that caught her eye.

"Kushi-chan! Look over at the edge of the floor, by the wall." The raven haired woman instructed as Kushina did as told.

"Is that... ICE?!" The redhead screamed as everyone around her stared at her for a moment, before turning their gazes to where Kushina was look and gasped.

"Wow!" "I would hate to fight him." "He isn't from Kiri right?" Soon, rumors had formed and were beginning to spread.

_"Ice... truly incredible, though something tells me there is more to this." _The Sandaime Hokage thought to himself.

**-Arena Floor-**

_"**Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu.**"_ Jiraiya silently sank into the ground, leaving no trace and his clone above ground. The sage already felt some ice begin to form, but it didn't matter with this technique.**  
**

_"**Ice Release: Blade of Ice.**" _Naruto silently said as ice covered his right hand, making a sharp blade. _"Knowing Jiraiya, he already knows how the Silent Killing works. He probably used a clone to lure me and ambush me. That or using himself as bait and having a clone sneak up on me. Smart pervert."_ Naruto thought to himself. Before his 3 year training trip, Naruto probably would've rushed in and lost an arm by now, but Jiraiya had taught him how to think in battle.

To the spectators, it would seem as nothing is happening, and the suspense was quickly building up. The apparent lack of action, stayed like this for several minutes. Nothing seen, and nothing heard.

Naruto had wordlessly had his clone go towards the Jiraiya above ground, but mentally frowned he faintly heard the underground Jiraiya follow the clone's path, regardless of where it went. So, Naruto had the clone distract Jiraiya long enough for him to deal with the Jiraiya currently above ground. Just before he got to the above ground Jiraiya, he felt that the other one had re-emerged behind the blonde clone.

_"I better conserve my chakra, the mist still takes a lot out of me." _Naruto thought to himself as he stopped channeling chakra into the mist, which slowly began to disappear.

_"It's my lucky break, kid's finally stopping the mist."_ Jiraiya mused.

Just when both of them had lightly cut the back of the clones, they looked slightly surprised.

_"A clone, behind!"_ Both opponents quickly spun around and pointed their weapons at each others' neck.

"Surrender." Both nin said to each other. Soon, the remnants of the mist had fully disappeared, revealing Naruto with a blade of ice at Jiraiya and the Toad sage with a chakra infused kunai at the blonde.

"Err..." Jiraiya and Naruto turned to Minato who was chuckling sheepishly. "It's a Draw!" Minato shouted to the crowd.

"HUH?!" Both the sage and the time traveler exclaimed at the Yellow Flash.

"You have each other at your necks, quite literally. And neither of you would've backed down." Minato explained with a smile.

"But seriously, HYOTON?!" Minato screamed at Naruto who grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well sure why not? We Uzumaki specialize in surprising people, you should know this by know if you know Kushina-nee as well as you say." Naruto said slyly.

"HELL YEAH DATTEBANE!" A certain Uzumaki redhead screamed.

Before anything else happened, the Sandaime Hokage appeared on the battlegrounds.

"Naruto, I would like for you to come to my office afterwards. You have much explaining to do." The Hokage said seriously as Naruto nodded slightly.

* * *

Translations: Custom Technique descriptions will be in my profile just to let you know.

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu: **Bringer-of-Darkness Technique

**Goken: **Strong Fist

**Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu:** Great Fireball Technique

**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:** Kunai Shadow Clone

**Hari Jizo:** Needle Jizo

**Doton: Yomi Numa:** Swamp of the Underworld

**Katon: Karyu Endan: **Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

**Suiton: Mizurappa:** Water Trumpet

**Kirigakure no Jutsu: **Hidden Mist Technique

**Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu: **Underground Projection Fish Technique

* * *

END CHAPTER!

I think I'll leave things off there, I'm feeling a little lazy. And yes I gave Naruto Hyoton, it will be explained in the next chapter.

However, some of you may be wondering why Naruto's sword was able to cut through Wolf's sword coated in chakra. Naruto's sword was made from the Kyuubi's fang (Noted in the Prologue). The way I see things, demonic chakra/energy/yokai/whatever you want to call it is more potent and condensed than chakra, and remember that Kyuubi is made of this, so the fang would be made of it as well.

So what did you think of it? Drop a review to let me know or give me suggestions!


	5. Ch 4 Planning Phase

A/N: **DOUBLE UPDATE SPECIAL! **HEY HEY HEY! I, MoonSlayer017/MhmN MyriadChaos now **TrinityChaos**, am back! Short chapter this time sorry... But its finally out! Sadly I think I'll be slapping the 'ON HIATUS' Tag for Living Shinigami. I don't really have any plans for it at the moment.

* * *

**suicune4ever: **Funny how it works isn't it.

**fullmoon2335: **I don't think there was an original plan for Naruto to begin with, but Namikaze was just the name of Minato's family, therefore I think it would be harder to believe if Naruto was the long lost brother. I chose Uzumaki for Naruto, mainly because it works better in my mind, and Uzumaki was an actual clan.

**serialkeller:** Eh, I really have no idea for the pairing as I intend to have this as a shorter fic. However, later on once I've finished, I may make a sequel if the direction that I'm taking this story lets me, but chances are no pairings/sequels. Also, it's not that Naruto had to conserve chakra, it's more that he wanted to keep a low profile. Add to the fact that while he can use Hyoton, it isn't to the point where he doesn't waste chakra. Also, he doesn't want anyone know that he came from the future. Having a random ANBU pop out of no where and be tested seems a tad suspicious already.

**Lynphea: **Naruto being able to use Hyoton will be explained in this chapter, but forgive me if the explanation is rather lacking/unclear...

**rivereagles999: **Thank you! I like ending with the smaller/more subtle cliffhangers than the giant ones. Keeps the reader curious (hopefully), but not **angry **curious.

**Doritoboy:** That is for you to continue reading and finding out!

**KatKorin: **I really don't intend to have a pairing for this story. This will end up being on the shorter side, so expect some shorter chapters with a ton of action and chapters with very little of it.

**Rikudou Naruto: **Summoning Technique for Naruto? Not really.

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Ch. 4 Planning Phase  
**

* * *

**-Hokage's Office-  
**

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the blonde in front of him. In the room were three people in total, himself, his student Jiraiya, and one Kazama Uzumaki Naruto.**  
**

"So, mind explaining your little _surprise_, or why you neglected to mention anything related to it?" Sarutobi asked the blonde in front of him.

"Well... One you didn't ask for any specifics, and two, deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon." Naruto replied cheekily.

"Explain how you can use Hyoton. Last time I checked, you had to be of the Yuki clan to use it." Jiraiya inquired, truly curious of something other than his precious research for once.

"Before I begin, tell me what you know of the Uzumakis in general." Naruto said in return.

"The Uzumaki clan was a clan originating from **Uzushiogakure**, becoming famous in the First Shinobi World War for their prowess in the sealing arts and swordsmanship. They also were known for their incredible life force, and their advanced healing. Most, if not all of them also had flat, red hair. However, their battle prowess, mostly their usage of Fuinjutsu, was so feared that in the Second Shinobi World War, the combined force of Kumo and Iwa wiped out the entire Land of Whirlpool and some of the surrounding areas."Jiraiya explained.

"The Uzumaki clan was also distant relatives with the Senju clan, and as a result a very good relationship, also shown by the Uzumaki swirl on every jonin flak vest in Konoha." Sarutobi added on to Jiraiya's explanation.

Naruto sighed as he flashed through some hand-seals, and the surfaces of the room glowed purple once more. Jiraiya was on edge by this, but was calmed by his sensei.

"You are right for the most part. 'Uzumaki', became a term to generalize the people of Uzushio before the 2nd war. The Uzumaki Clan you described was originally considered the Royal Family, kind of like the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan if you will. Actually, The Uzumakis were very similar in structure to the Hyuuga, just without the slave seal. However, there is a rare ability within the Royal Family to materialize chakra into a solid form as Mito-sama was noted to be able to do." Naruto explained as both people gaped at him. He paused for a moment to let this info digest.

"Members of the Royal Family had welcomed refugees from basically all over the Elemental Nations since before the First War. There were some very rare occasions where a refugee would have a bloodline. However, if you weren't a part of the Royal Family, having a bloodline was still very rare. Note that there wasn't really any kind of law saying that you couldn't be with people in the Royal family, so the enhanced life force and red hair eventually became a common trait, and 'Uzumaki' became a general family name. It was a pretty well kept secret no? Now to answer your question, why do I have the Hyoton even though I am not of the Yuki clan?" Naruto paused again.

"The Yuki clan, also known as the 'Ice Warriors' appeared in a cold region in the Mizu no Kuni. Before having their ice abilities, they were masters of water manipulation. Their kekkei genkai was actually a mutation to adapt to the climate of the area, after decades and decades of living there. Now making sub-elements, is regarded as impossible if you do not have the bloodline." The blonde said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"My kekkei genkai, I'm not sure of which parent I received it from or how I got it since neither of them have this bloodline, to my knowledge anyways." Naruto began as Sarutobi nodded in understanding, already knowing who Naruto's parents were, or will be. Jiraiya however, frowned as he felt out of the loop.

"It is the Ability to create sub-elements, though it still takes a pretty high degree of mastery for the elements you're combining, sort of but not really close to the Nidaime's level. Very hard if I do say so myself. Though people with a bloodline for a specific sub-element will have it much easier." Naruto finished, opening his eyes to see both Sarutobi and Jiraiya shell-shocked. The blonde chuckled at their expression, the mirth completely visible to anyone who would've walked in the room.

"WHAT?!"

"You need some sake Saru-jii?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I need lots of it. I doubt Kushina-chan knows as much of her heritage as you do. However, absolutely _none _of this gets out. Am I clear?" Sarutobi said in a deathly serious voice, receiving two enthusiastic nods. Naruto then flashed through some hand-seals and deactivated the privacy seal and then pulled out a sealing scroll. Inside were several bottles of sake and some dishes.

"Is there anything else you need me to explain?" Naruto drawled out as he handed the other two people dishes and poured sake for them, then doing so for himself.

"You said you're 19, and you implied that you have mastery over water _and _wind comparable to the Nidaime's water manipulation. How though, it took the Nidaime his entire lifetime to get his affinity with water that powerful!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Well, let's just say it involved a hell of a lot of Shadow clones, but I did work myself into the ground for it as well." Naruto replied, not wanting to remember some of the headaches from dispelling hundreds of clones.

"About your sword, w-" Sarutobi said as he took a sip of his sake, but Naruto cut him off.

"My sword, is akin to one from the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu**. The one who made it, I'm afraid she's no longer around." Naruto replied sadly as he remembered Tenten, who had made him the sword just before the Fourth War had been officially declared, and she did a damn good job on it too.

"Shame... How many bottles of sake do you have in that scroll?" The Toad Sage inquired as Naruto took a confused look.

"Hmm... I don't know, haven't counted yet. I always keep a few bottles in a sealing scroll, but you can keep those three bottles if you would like." Naruto mused to himself.

"Anyways, the final order of business." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a brand new Konoha Flak Jacket from his desk.

"Congratulations, Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, on your promotion to Jonin." The wise leader said as he handed it to Naruto, who took it without hesitation.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a bow.

"No need for that, you've earned it." The Sandaime replied.

"Thanks Saru-jii." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Well Naruto-kun, you may leave. Just to let you know, Kushina-chan has been hunting for you, something about surprises and Uzumakis." Hiruzen chuckled as Naruto smiled and left with a standard shunshin, leaving a pile of leaves swirling on the ground.

"Damn leaves..." The Sandaime muttered. "So tell me Jiraiya-kun, what do you think of this?" The Hokage said as he turned to his student.

"Well he's very powerful. While I wasn't going full out during our fight, I can tell he wasn't either. He's easily an S-Rank shinobi." Jiraiya replied seriously as his sensei nodded.

_"Sarutobi-sensei has a lot of trust in him. I've never seen the gaki before, but I'll put my faith in him, for now." _Jiraiya thought suspiciously.

"It still bugs me that he was able to counter _all_ of my taijutsu, even my **Frog Kumite**, and no one's seen it before!" Jiraiya added. Sarutobi frowned as Jiraiya reminded him of that bit.

"Thank you, you may go as well." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya hopped out the window, leaving the village leader sighing as he returned to the dreaded paperwork.

**-Konoha Streets-**

Naruto, now donning his flak jacket over mesh armour and a grey t-shirt, sighed as he walked around the streets of Konoha, more specifically, Ichiraku Ramen. And as fate would have it, there were two people already there, one being a very familiar redhead.

"Hey Teuchi, a large miso ramen with some fishcakes!" Naruto called out to the older man who smiled, though the red haired woman turned to the blonde.

"Sure thing Naruto-san." The ramen chef said as he returned to the kitchen.

"You know, its funny how someone named 'Fishcake' is asking for it on his ramen." Kushina said as she slurped some noodles.

"Oh come on, it means 'Maelstrom'! And don't blame me if fishcakes are delicious!" Naruto whined as the other Uzumaki giggled, along with her friend. "And who might your friend be nee-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned to the raven haired beauty who seemed awfully familiar.

"Oh right, Naruto, this is Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto-chan, this is my cousin Naruto." Kushina quickly introduced the two who smiled at each other.

"A pleasure Uchiha-san." Naruto said as he mock bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, but just call me Mikoto. It's nice to know that Kushina still has a cousin." The Uchiha smiled towards Naruto.

_"Wait a second, Uchiha Miko-... HOLY SHIT! It's Sasuke-teme's mom! Funny how she's no where near as arrogant as he is."_ Naruto mentally chuckled to himself.

"So Kushi-nee, I heard from Saru-jii that you've been looking for me. What for might I ask?" Naruto asked as Teuchi had set down a bowl of ramen for Naruto.

"Oh right. How in the name of Kami were you able to use Hyoton?!" Kushina shouted as the Uchiha heiress nodded.

"Well..." Naruto began as the two women came closer. "That is a secret!" Naruto chirped dramatically as the two women face faulted.

"By the way, where's Minato and his team? I'm sure he also has his questions too, and I kind of don't want to say things twice." Naruto said as he slurped in his noodles.

"Training Ground 7. Something about making up for lost time. He's probably training his students." Mikoto replied as Naruto took a bite of a fishcake.

"I see... Maybe I'll drop by some other time, kinda tired after that fight." Naruto said to himself, staring at the sky, remembering the time that he spent there with _his _Team 7. Kushina then saw something peculiar.

"Naruto-kun, are those whiskers, real?" Kushina said as she reached to rub them as Naruto tried to pull his face away. Unfortunately, Naruto had failed as Kushina began rubbing the blonde's whiskers, causing him to purr.

"KAWAI!" Both women squealed.

"Oh come on, at least let me finish this!" Naruto whined as he tried to eat the rest of his ramen.

_"I can see why Kakashi-sensei always kept his mask on. I should really invest in a face mask..." _Naruto thought to himself as he finished his ramen and paid for it.

"I'm gonna head back to my apartment." Naruto said as the two women nodded. Naruto then smiled and left with a shunshin.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

A small swirl of wind and leaves revealed Naruto in his apartment room. Naruto then took off his flak jacket and made his way to the bedroom.

**"Kit, we're here in the past. What do you intend to do? I would prefer to know before you do something stupid." **Kurama spoke as Naruto plopped down on his bed.

_"I dunno. But I have to be careful. If i do something here that didn't happen, then Kami knows what will happen later..." _Naruto thought to himself.

**"Well you better hurry up and plan kit."** Kurama added.

_"Whatever, but this time around, I _will_ save everyone!" _Naruto declared with conviction. A short silence came.

**"Kit... I hate to break it to ya, but you can't save everyone, and you can't stop everything from happening. " **The Kyuubi stated as he cracked an eye open in the mindscape. Naruto only paused for a moment as he thought on the nine tailed fox's words.

_"Well then, I can sure as hell try -ttebayo!" _Naruto declared as he stared at the ceiling.

**"Hmph... Typical. So, what will you do..." **Kurama said with a small smirk as Naruto mentally reviewed the history of the Third Great Shinobi War, well the parts that didn't happen yet anyways.

**-The Next Day-**

_"Okay lets see... The war will end in maybe nine months-ish. That means that Kannabi bridge happens in like 2 weeks. Most things after are just small scuffles, generally Konoha and Iwa, than a month and a half before the end there's a big fight between Konoha/Suna and Kumo/Iwa in between Takigakure and Yu no Kuni. Bleh now I remember there wasn't much heard from Kiri around this time till the end. Ame was pretty much avoided... shit this is gonna be hard." _Naruto cursed as he thought as he strolled around Konoha, not paying any attention to the world around him yet moving around obstacles. A surprising skill he picked up from Kakashi-sensei in the time when they weren't training or fighting._  
_

**"We're time travelers for one. Two, I am technically in two places at once without that damned clone technique. Three, you don't even exist yet. Four, you might only be around till a bit after that cursed _Uchiha_ controls me." **The fox spat out the name with much venom as possible. Naruto could only facepalm himself as he had forgotten the last three points until now.

_"Kannabi comes first. To- no, Minato and his team goes there and split up. Kakashi, Obito and Rin will be in charge of blowing up the bridge. I think Rin gets kidnapped, then Obito gives the whole speech and pulls that stick out of Kakashi's ass. That's when Kakashi gets the Sharingan. Kami damn it this is tough, if I save Obito then Kakashi might still be an arrogant prick without the Sharingan. If I don't, Kakashi becomes a chronically late pervert that enjoys slacking off in training..." _

Naruto was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice an ANBU messenger appear before him until he walked passed him. Said messenger had snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's face and snapped the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Uzumaki-san." The messenger said as Naruto blinked, and blinked again, before chuckling sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry. What can I do for you ANBU-san?" Naruto said.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence." The ANBU said and disappeared as Naruto could only quirk an eyebrow. Naruto then disappeared in a classic leaf shunshin.

**-Hokage's Office-**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" The Sandaime called as the door opened to reveal Naruto.

"So what can I do for ya?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi sighed.

"Please put up the privacy seal Naruto-kun." The Hokage said as Naruto nodded and did as instructed. Moments later, every surface in the room glowed purple for a brief moment.

"Good, take a seat." Naruto once again did as told.

"Firstly, I would like a more _detailed_, assessment of your abilities. Do _not _leave anything out this time." The Sandaime said as Naruto nodded.

"Taijutsu, as I was the Toad Sage after Jiraiya, I learned the Frog Kumite. I think I would be High ANBU as I said before. Ninjutsu, I have Wind and Water affinities, and my Hyoton, though I can do a jutsu or two for the other elements. I also have insanely large chakra reserves as you may be able to tell. Genjutsu, well on its own I can only sense them and dispel most of them. Fuinjutsu, I'm a seal master as you know, and I can use seals to use genjutsu. Kenjutsu I pretty much said everything the first time.

"Naruto-kun. What do you intend to do? I would hope that you know what is happening, and that you have a plan." The Sandaime said seriously as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Right now... I'm getting things sorted out." Naruto said.

"Will you have a plan?" The Hokage added seriously as Naruto nodded.

"Hokage-sama, can you tell me what has happened so far? And what's the general status of the Five Great Nations. I only know outlines of the events." Naruto inquired as the Sandaime pulled out his pipe.

"We are currently allied with Suna, **Kawa no Kuni**, **Kusa no Kuni**, and **Na no Kuni**. Our latest report states that Iwa is beginning preparations to mount an assault on Kusa, and possibly continue towards Konoha from there. Ame is currently in lock-down, as it has been since before the war had started. Kiri has shown very little interest in Konoha as of now, though its been suspiciously quiet. Kumo on the other hand, has already captured **Shimo no Kuni** and half of **Yu no Kuni**. Our forces are currently stationed near Yu no Kuni, 6 teams to be deployed to Kusa within the week, and we have several chunin teams patrolling the Fire Country and its borders." _(A/N: As you can tell i am no good in terms of war...) _Sarutobi summed up as Naruto nodded.

"I see... The next event, would you like me to tell you, or would you rather not know?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi motioned him to continue.

"Very well then. The next event happens at Kannabi Bridge. Because it is a vital path for Iwa's supply lines, you had ordered for a team to blow it up." Naruto said vaguely.

"I see... I believe that when the time comes, I will send you with that team. I do not know the specifics of the mission, but I believe that it is best that it remains that way to keep things as close as it can be." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded. The blonde then stood up.

"That should be it for now. I'll be training somewhere for now, probably Training Ground 44." Naruto said casually as he undid the privacy seal and walked out.

Minutes after Naruto left, there was yet another knock on the door. The Hokage, already knowing who _they _were, allowed them to enter.

The first was a man with a white hooded robe with an Boar mask, the ANBU Commander.

The next person had short black hair with bandages covering his right eye, Shimura Danzo.

"Come in. What can I do for the two of you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, we would like to know just _who _is Uzumaki-san. I personally have no records of him." The Commander said.

"Any records he did have I destroyed, down to academy records. I had sent him on a long term mission before the start of the war." Sarutobi said with no room for more questions. Both people knew that there was much more to this, but left things at that.

"Very well then, thank you for your time Hokage-sama." The Commander said as he left. Danzo only eyed his comrade before turning to leave.

_"Somethings wrong... Sarutobi is hiding something/Danzo was too quiet, much more than usual..." _Danzo and the Sandaime thought respectively.

* * *

Translations:

**Kawa no Kuni **- River Country

**Kusa no Kuni **- Grass Country

**Na no Kuni** - Tea Country

**Shimo no Kuni **- Land of Frost

**Yu no Kuni** -Land of Hot Water

* * *

END CHAPTER

That's it! A shorter chapter this time, but there wasn't really much I could write seeing as how I wanted each main event to have its own chapter. I can honestly say that the Uzumaki history I feel I screwed up on...

So what did you think? Drop a review to let me know or to give suggestions!


	6. Ch 5 Kannabi Bridge Re-Visited

A/N:** I am so, so sorry for the huge delay in any chapter releases, barely had any time to work on my stories! However, I should have plenty of time in August when I'm not actually doing anything.**

**From now on I'll try to keep each chapter less than 10k words (Applies to _all _my stories.) Feels like so much less work. Everyone, please take a minute to do the vote after reading this, hell it won't even take you a minute. It's not story related, but it will really help me find a way to communicate, and know that it's working.  
**

* * *

**HollieS: **Thank you for pointing that out, as you can clearly tell, I am not Japanese T.T (In no way/shape/form am I trying to seem rude)

**Winnieflutter: **Thank you for the tip, I'll try to keep author's notes in the beginning/end of the story. I've had lots of time to re-read my stories, and well, I find that me doing so is kinda distracting when reading.

**barrie10c: **Well... In the anime (not sure if it stands for the manga), when Tobi learns that Naruto beat Nagato, he mentions/implies that the Gedo Rinne Tensei was supposed to be used to revive the original Madara, who is also the one Naruto fought in the prologue. Note I started this story before the whole Tobi identity crisis was cleared up to me, but it happened to work decently for me.

**Ceruleun Knight: **For the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, you'll learn in the chapter. As for Minato and Kushina learning that Naruto is their son from the future, well, they'll learn around the Kyuubi Attack bit.

**Duesal10:** I'll go back and see what I can do, if I can figure it out anyways.

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon speaking"**

**_"Demon/God/Summon thinking"_**

**Jutsu names**

* * *

**Ch. 5 Kannabi Bridge Re-visited!**

* * *

**-Hokage's Office-**

In front of the Sandaime Hokage stood two blonde shinobi. The first was Namikaze Minato, while the second was 'Kazama' Uzumaki Naruto.

"Now that both of you are here, I have a mission for you two, and Team 7." The Hokage then pulled out a scroll.

"Naruto-san, Minato-san, you two and Team 7 are to destroy Kannabi Bridge, a vital trade route for Iwa. This mission is a very high risk to all of you, I will not lie. You are to leave as soon as possible. Also, tell Kakashi he has been promoted to Jonin." The village leader said as the two nodded.

"Naruto-san, we will leave through the West Gates in 2 Hours." Minato said as Naruto nodded, then both blondes shunshin'd out of the office, leaving many leaves on the ground and a rather annoyed Hokage.

**-Timeskip, Border of Kusa-**

The group of 5 were traveling towards the border of **Hi no Kuni **and **Kusa**, through an open plain.

"Well, starting from today Kakashi will be a jonin like Naruto-san and myself." Minato said as he pulled out one of his tri-pronged kunai. "Here Kakashi, it's a bit different from regular kunai, but you'll get used to it." Minato said as he tossed the kunai to Kakashi, who caught it before gripping it, then dropping it into his kunai pouch.

Rin then pulled out a small box. "Here, Kakashi-kun. It's an improved medical package. It'll be easier to use." Rin said as she gave the package to Kakashi, who nodded in return. The silver-haired boy then turned to his other teammate, Obito.

"What? I have nothing to give you Kakashi." Obito said. Kakashi only replied with a monotone insult.

"Anyways, Konoha's military has been rather low as of late, so we'll be splitting up for this mission. Kakashi, as the new jonin will lead a three-man cell with you two. Naruto-san and I will be the other team, considering his hair may cause the enemy to mistaken him for me." Minato said before unrolling a map onto a flat rock.

"Listen up you three, we are almost at the border. Currently, **Iwa ** has invaded **Kusa**, taking much of the territory. We have info that there are roughly one thousand Iwa nin at the front lines." Minato said as he pointed out the area. "Team Kakashi, your mission is this. Currently the odds are very much against Konoha, so we, a select group are to sabotage Iwa." Minato continued as he pointed to Kannabi Bridge.

"Your mission is to sneak behind the front lines and destroy Kannabi Bridge, which they are using to get supplies before they retreat from the front lines. Naruto-san and I will be joining the battlefront to draw as much attention away from you." Minato got nods from everyone.

_"Get attention? I think I can do that."_ Naruto mused to himself.

**"Fool, you can't use the Rasengan of any kind around him, nor should you even think of using my chakra the transformation. While the Rasengan is one of the Namikaze's famed techniques, it wasn't very well known at this point. Hell it probably isn't even done. Chakra Mode, go ahead though. And don't you even consider thinking about using the Hiraishin, because I _know_ you might actually."** Kurama said lazily before falling back asleep.

"Since this is Kakashi's first time leading a mission, we will go together to the border, but split up afterwards for the mission." Minato added as he rolled the map and stood up.

"Let's go."

**-Somewhere near Kusa's Borders-**

Kakashi lead the group into the dark forest, covered in foliage, tall grass, and very tall trees. Right as Kakashi took another step, he sensed an enemy shinobi and signaled for everyone to stop. Minato only praised Kakashi in his mind. The team quickly found cover and silently crouched behind a fallen tree, while Naruto pulled out both of his Chakra Blades.

Much higher in the forest was an Iwa nin perched on a branch. He immediately noted the two blonde Konoha nin.

_"There's two of them?! Wait, that's impossible. Regardless, it seems I'll find out in a minute.__" _The Iwa nin thought as he silently made a hand seal, and formed several clones.

"Twenty nin? No, they're all probably **Kage**** Bunshins**." Kakashi said as both Minato and Naruto agreed. Kakashi then made a few hand seals and held his right wrist. "**Chidori!**" Kakashi already saw his sensei trying to stop him and spoke. "Minato-sensei, it's just as you said. It'll all end in a flash. Besides, I'll be the team leader for this mission, and the team needs to follow the leader's orders, right? Cover me." Kakashi reasoned as Minato nodded and allowed Kakashi to go, leaving a trail of dust as the silver haired Jonin rushed to the first nin, with Minato and Naruto throwing kunai and shuriken to block the ones being thrown at Kakashi.

_"I can see why Kakashi-sensei always has his Sharingan when he uses **Raikiri **or **Chidori**."_ Naruto thought to himself. Kakashi pierced the first nin, only for it to disperse into a plum of smoke.

"Fine, onto the next one." Kakashi said as he rushed to find the other clones. The rest of of the group jumped out of their cover to search for the rest of the clones.

A small poof of smoke appeared in from of Obito, scaring him has Minato stabbed the clone. "Don't let your guard down." The sensei said, as Obito gulped and nodded. Naruto appeared behind Minato with both his chakra blades covered with wind chakra.

"I think Kakashi-san has the last one." Naruto said as they turned to Kakashi, who was rushing to the last enemy. However, Kakshi was moving far too fast to react to the Iwa nin's counter attack. Minato quickly left in a yellow flash as he grabbed his student while blocking most of the damage from Kakashi, before returning to the team. Kakashi unfortunately, had still received a rather large cut under his shoulder.

_"He's marked."_ Minato thought to himself as he slowly removed his pack.

"Rin-san, please heal Kakashi-san." Naruto said as Rin rushed over to help her injured teammate. They heard a bag drop as Minato flashed behind the Iwa nin, while Naruto pocketed his chakra blades.

The Iwa nin could barely blink before feeling a kunai to his neck. The nin did not even look back, already knowing that he would be dead in seconds, though he was sweating furiously.

"No way, you're the **Kiroi Senkou**. So that's what they meant. My superiors, they told me to escape if you were ever spotted." Was all the nin said before his death. Minato then returned back to his team to see Rin healing Kakash, who was throwing insults back and forth with Obito, and Naruto seemingly lost in thought.

"We should retreat and set up camp. Kakashi, it is true that we have rules and regulations to follow, but as I've said before, there are times where we, as shinobi, must adapt to the situation." Minato said seriously.

"As for you Obito, if you don't control your mouth, you're mind will be just as weak." The blonde sensei said as he turned to his other male student.

"One more thing Kakashi, try not to use that jutsu again, it is incomplete. While it has much destructive power, and you have the speed for it, you are moving too fast to dodge an enemy's counterattack."

_"It seems the only way to help Obito is to force Minato to get to them from the front lines."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Remember, the most important thing for shinobi is teamwork." Minato said as the group stood up to find a place to camp.

**-Night Time-**

Minato sat on a large boulder as he stayed up on watch. Naruto, not that he knew, was still up, pondering on what his next course of action should be. Kakashi and Rin were also asleep, though Obito was up and crawled onto the rock and sat beside his sensei.

"What is it Obito?" Minato asked.

"Sensei, I know teamwork is important and all, but I'm honestly not sure how I'm supposed to work with Kakashi, when he's always insulting me. I know I'm supposed to be an 'Elite' from the Uchiha clan, but..." Obito trailed off.

Minato then looked up at the sky and spoke. "Kakashi, was the son of a famous shinobi, the genius Hatake Sakumo, known as the **Shiroi Kiba**. Compared to all else, even the title of **Sannin** wasn't that great. Spending his childhood with such a great person, I think he might see others as, subpar." Minato explained. Obito gasped after hearing the name.

"The White Fang? I've heard of that before. Isn't he a famous hero who died protecting the village?" Obito said. Naruto who heard this, snapped out of his thoughts and paid closer attention. _His _Kakashi-sensei did not say much about his father, only small, vague pieces of information, much like anything else Naruto tries to get out of his sensei _*cough cough* "Like, what's behind his mask"_.

Minato turned to Obito before continuing. "He was respected by everyone in the village, especially by Kakashi. Until that..." Minato trailed off. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this so freely, but I think as a teammate, you should know."

"Sakumo, he had been disgraced before his suicide." Minato said as Obito gasped, quietly.

"5 years ago, he was leading a mission to infiltrate enemy territory. He had been forced to choose one of two options. The completion and success of the mission, or the lives of his fellow comrades. If he followed the village rules, he could not abort the mission, but he chose to save the lives of his team and abandoning the mission. Because of his choice, the Fire Nation suffered even greater losses. He had taken all the blame from his comrades, even those he saved were against him. So, with a weakened mind and spirit, he took his life. From then on, Kakashi's never spoke a word about his father, and insisted on following rules above all." Minato finished as Obito took it all in.

"Obito, try to understand him, even just a bit. Don't bear a grudge on him either." Minato said while patting the Uchiha's back as Obito nodded.

_"So that's what happened. It's still strange seeing Kakashi as a stuck-up person, especially considering my Kakashi-sensei was a chronically late pervert who really didn't give much of a damn for the rules." _Naruto mused to himself before falling asleep, only to be woken up an hour later to take over watch.

**-Next Morning-**

"Well, this is where we will be splitting up." Minato said as he and Naruto stood in front of Team Kakashi. "Everyone, do your best. It was only luck that yesterday's enemy was scouting alone. Be careful, all of you." Minato warned his students.

"Fine, let's get started, _taichou_." Obito said, surprising both of his teammates. But anyone could tell he was having difficulty referring to Kakashi as his superior.

"Well, let's go." Naruto said as everyone nodded, before Team Kakashi jumped north, and the two blondes began moving west, towards the front lines.

"So, Minato-san, what's the plan? I'm assuming that we are just going to the nearest battlefield to help win the fight, and moving to the next." Naruto said.

_"Minato-kun, I know you might be wary of Naruto-kun, but please, trust in him. He is much stronger than he acts, and he holds an undying loyalty to the village."_ Minato remembered the Sandaime Hokage's words in one of their private conversations, and nodded to Naruto.

"Essentially yes, however, we will be splitting up. It appears that the Iwa nin will mistaken you for me, so having what seems to be two **Kiroi Senkou**'s dominating two different battlefields would intimidate them greatly. After helping out with these two battlefields, we will meet up at the third battle sight and continue from there." Minato said as they split up to go to the two nearest battlefields, which weren't even that far away. Then again, they were running quite fast.

**-Naruto's Battlefield-**

"What's the status here?" Naruto said as he approached one of the jonin, who was visibly disappointed in the person that was sent to help him. Naruto looked around to see 11 chunin and jonin combined who are not greatly injured, though still tired, and 5 who are unable to even fight.

"Not good, but we're holding out for now. There are roughly 40 Iwa shinobi across from us. Th- Hey! What are you doing?!" The jonin said as Naruto sat down and began collecting natural energy. Moments later, the orange pigmentation appeared around Naruto's eyes, signalling his Sage Mode. Naruto stood up with opened eyes, revealing the toad like eyes to everyone, and wordlessly made two **Kage Bunshin**'s.

"Just let me take over for now." Naruto said as he formed a **Rasengan** in his hand, while letting his clones work on the Shape and Nature Manipulation aspects. Shortly after four thin blades of wind chakra protruded out from the Rasengan, forming Naruto's famous-in-his-timeline technique, the **Rasenshuriken**. Every single Konoha nin thought it was a giant fuma shuriken made from chakra, and damn they felt the power.

"Feel free to stand back." Naruto said as he jumped out of cover. The blonde had already sensed where the enemies were, and threw his technique down the desolate section between the two groups, letting his technique explode in the middle of the Iwa nin's cover. Naruto quickly turned away, already knowing what to expect. Once back in cover, Naruto slowly released the nature energy and exited from Sage Mode, panting, but not out of breath.

_"Well, to the next one." _Naruto thought as he stood up and left after everyone's poked their head over the cover and saw the crater.

**-Minato's Battlefield-**

_Insert Prologue without Naruto falling from the sky here. (A/N: Yes I'm that lazy but it's really the same thing)_

**-With Team Kakashi-**

"So, those are the brats?" An Iwa nin said to his partner.

"Apparently." The second replied as they looked down below them to see a trio of Konoha shinobi crossing a stream. The first nin quietly performed a jutsu.

"**Meisaigakure no Jutsu**"

On the ground, Kakashi had sensed both enemies and signaled his teammates to stop. They immediately dodged a barrage of kunai and saw a rather large Iwa jonin appear and attack both Obito and Kakashi. As the two boys were busy, the other Iwa nin, had captured Rin, who was standing on the sidelines.

"Rin!" Obito turned as he heard his female teammate.

"Hahahaha! You Konoha nin are so pitiful! Sending children to the battlefield, they aren't even decent!" One of the Iwa nin shouted as they disappeared from the scene. Before Obito could attempt to pursue the kidnappers, Kakashi held him back.

"Obito. Don't follow them. We will continue the mission." Kakashi stated.

"And Rin? What about her?!" Obito shouted back.

"Rin will come later. They enemy wants to know our goal, so they won't kill her right away. Besides, she's a medic nin, so she would be treated well if she heals the enemy. Right now, our main problem is the enemy finding out our aim. If they realize that, they'll guard the bridge and our mission will become too difficult." Kakashi stated with an emotionless tone once again.

"None of this takes Rin's safety into account! For all we know, those two could have just been stupid underlings! Rescuing Rin is the priority!" Obito shot back in anger of his 'by the rules'/stuck up teammate.

"As a ninja, completing the mission is essential, regardless of the sacrifices. That's the rule. If this mission isn't completed, the war may go on for even longer, causing even more sacrifices." Kakashi replied.

"All of that is just speculation! After being through so much together, can you really just abandon her like its nothing?! Whenever either of us were hurt, Rin was there to heal us. We would be long dead if it wasn't for her!"

"That was Rin's job." Was all Kakashi said before Obito got fed up with his teammate before hitting him hard, knocking him down.

"God I hate you so much!" Obito shouted in frustration as he grabbed Kakashi.

"Does it look like I care? As the captain, you must follow my orders. No matter the situation, all decisions are made by the one person. That's why the rule exists. Every rule is made for a reason." Kakashi explained. Obito only looked horrified at his teammate.

"Is this... how you really feel?" Obito loosened his grip, before pushing the silver haired nin away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to save Rin!" Obito shouted as he walked away.

"Obito! You don't understand anything! What will happen to those who break the rules?" Kakashi called out to his dobe of a teammate.

"I believe that the White Fang was a true hero. Sure, those who break the rules and regulations of the ninja world are trash. But I believe, that those who don't care about their friends are worse than trash! If I'm that kind of trash, then damn right I'll break the rules! If that's not what a shinobi is, then I'll crush that idea." Obito declared as he walked away to save his kidnapped friend, leaving Kakashi who went the other direction.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi had only moved for a short while before he felt pain under his right shoulder. The silver haired nin stopped as he remembered the words his teammates, and his sensei had said. After remembering Obito's words before he left, Kakashi stood up and began moving once more.

**-With Obito-**

"Finally. Okay, this is it." Obito said to himself before slapping his face to keep himself awake. Unfortunately, the sound had been heard by the two Iwa nin in the cave, one of them used the camouflage technique to exit unnoticed and sneak up on the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"Let's go." Obito said to himself.

"And where to?" The invisible Iwa nin asked from behind, just as he was attacking. However, he was intercepted by Kakashi, who also cut the Iwa nin's chest.

"Unbelievable. It seems I can't let you go anywhere you crybaby." Kakashi muttered as Obito stared in shock. Did Kakashi finally understand his words?

"Obito, stay on guard. I'm only able to track the enemy by the faint sounds of his footsteps and the air movement." Kakashi said as he raised his tanto on guard. Obito nodded as he pulled out a kunai.

"Obito, watch out!" Kakashi shouted. However, he knew that Obito wouldn't react fast enough so he rushed to attempt to block the attack, but the Iwa nin sliced his left eye, rendering it useless.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted as he started tearing up.

"I'm fine Obito, and did you get some dust in your eyes?" Kakashi said as he covered the left side of his face. Before he could warn Obito of the next attack, said Uchiha turned around and stabbed, revealing it to be the Iwa nin.

"But... how?" The Iwa nin said as he saw the kunai in his gut, with a Konoha brat glaring red eyes at him. _"Shit... I underestimated them too much"_

"Obito, how? Wait... Your eyes." Kakashi noted as Obito marveled at his new ability.

"So this is the Sharingan..." Obito quietly said to himself as Kakashi took out Rin's medical kit to cover his eye.

"Let's go, Obito." Kakashi said as he pocketed the medical kit and put his hitae-ate in his pouch.

**-Third Battlefield-**

The third battlefield was similar to the first two, however it was on a much larger scale, and the battle was leaning towards the Iwa nins' favour, until both Naruto and Minato arrived.

"What's the status here?" Naruto asked the commander of the area.

"Not too good. We're running very low on supplies, and we have several dead and and dozens injured. We estimate that the Iwa forces here have roughly 70 to 80 nin." The jonin said as Naruto then took out a sealing kit, and several tags.

"Minato, the seals I'm about to make have the explosive power of 40 or so normal explosive tags. Anyways, I think you should check on your pupils." Naruto said as he made a single shadow clone to help make the explosives.

"Why? I understand that they may not always get along, but they'll work together on this." Minato replied.

"And that has me worried. Yes they have great teamwork, but they are much inexperienced compared to the nin they will fight, and it will show. I have my suspicions that you are going to check on them after clearing this area anyways, so go now. I'm aware that Kakashi has one of your kunai, and you probably slipped a tag under Obito's collar last night. Just trust me on this, we'll be able to hold out for quite some time with these explosives." Naruto tried to reason with Minato. The older blonde did not like leaving the battefield light this, but he was definitely worried about his students, so he relented and agreed.

"Fine, but take one of my kunai so I can come back here to help." Minato said as he handed a kunai to Naruto, who pocketed it.

"Boss, tags are done." The clone said as he made 9 more clones, one to throw each of the tags which were attached to kunai. Minato took this opportunity to flash to his students. Naruto also noticed that his clone accidentally made two duds, not that anyone else noticed.

"I wonder how big the explosion will be." Naruto said in what seemed to be a tone of complete seriousness, causing some of the other nin to sweatdrop, but pale. The explosion of 400 regular tags seemed to be rather intimidating, no matter what side you were on.

**-With Kakashi/Obito-**

"**Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi**" The remaining Iwa nin said as the cave started rumbling, before the ceiling began to collapse.

"Run!" Kakashi shouted as he and his two teammates ran for their dear lives towards the exit. Unfortunately, Kakashi collapsed from his low chakra. Obito quickly ran to grab him and throw him out of the way of a falling boulder, but he saw a yellow flash before being grabbed and teleported out of the way, though still hidden inside the now small space of the cave. Obito shakily stood up and regained his bearings, before recognizing his sensei, who had Kakashi and Rin beside him.

"Sensei?! What are you doing here!" Obito exclaimed, but was quickly hushed.

"I can see you've unlocked the Sharingan, and two tomoe in both eyes. Congratulations Obito." Minato said quietly with a smile of pride for his student, who smiled from the praise.

"Anyways, Naruto-san was worried and wanted me to check up on you two, and thank Kami I came just now. Obito, Rin, Kakashi, take a soldier pill to keep yourselves from falling unconscious, at least until you finish the mission. Then we'll do something about Kakashi's eye." Minato said quietly as Obito pulled out a kunai, and Kakashi finally had enough energy to stand and take a soldier pill.

"I believe that the three of you are able to take things from here. I have faith that all three of you will pull through." Minato said with a smile as his students nodded, just before he left in a yellow flash.

* * *

And so, both Minato and Naruto had successfully aided and won in the three battlefields near Kannabi Bridge. Naruto was very pleased with himself, seeing as how he had successfully kept Obito alive, and Team Kakashi had also succeeded in their mission to blow up Kannabi Bridge. Naruto personally thought that this would be a turn for the better, if the abilities of Obito's **Mangekyo Sharingan** was to judge.

"Is that all to report?" Sarutobi said with a sigh. He already felt a headache coming.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All five people said. Kakashi, who had returned from the Hospital, now had his left eye covered with his hitae-ate. Obito, who also came back from the Hospital, also had his left eye covered with his hitae-ate. Before coming to report, both Obito and Kakashi were forced to the hospital by Minato. Obito had also urged Kakashi to take his left eye, as both a congratulation gift for his promotion, and to have a fresh start with the silver haired boy. Kakashi accepted after Obito's relentless offers, agreeing to start fresh with the Uchiha.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi said as the five people left, two by shushins and the other three by the door.

_"Finally someone uses the Kami damned door."_

* * *

**Omake: Rivals of Art**

"Well, yeah sure I could make explosive tags which are even more powerful, but 40 is usually a good number for destroying buildings." Naruto explained to Jiraiya, who inquired about his, 'improved' explosive tag.

"And you threw 10 of these?!" Jiraiya shouted, clearly skeptical.

"It... was a blast?" Naruto replied with a sweatdrop.

Somewhere in the afterlife, the Deidara of Naruto's time (who was dead, and felt like watching the other blonde's life in the past), cried tears of joy.

"You see Sasori-sempai! Someone else understands! Art is in a fleeting moment, it is a blast! Un!" Deidara shouted with glee.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are my rival, Un!" Deidara shouted as he pointed to the blonde with a passionate fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

Translations

**Chidori -** One Thousand Birds

******Meisaigakure no Jutsu** - Hiding with Camouflage Technique

******Doton: Iwayado Kuzush**i - Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya have it! The next chapter is finally out!

Well, now that you've read the chapter, I should clear up any confusion about the whole Obito=Tobi. Yes, Obito was Tobi, but as any bastard of a writer, I need to replace the villain somehow. Essentially, New Tobi=/=Obito, but Old Tobi=Obito

Also, I really didn't want to write anything after Minato saves Obito/Kakashi/Rin, since 1) Nothing about the mission was mentioned in canon besides it was completed, and 2) I was lazy and wanted some update to come out.

So, what did you think? Drop a review to let me know your opinions/suggestions. AND REMEMBER THE POLL!


End file.
